Kismat
by TaRa - A Imagination
Summary: KISMAT bhi bari kamal ki cheez hai ...kab kiske sath kya ho jaye pta hi ni chlta...this is our cute DAREYA story tried a lil bit on them...last chapter updated...
1. Chapter 1

**Hii everyone ananya here…... with my first fiction**

**SO HERE WE GO….:D**

Character Sketch …

Daya shetty :- one of the most famous business man of delhi

Shreya singhania :- one of the fashion designer and a orphan

Yash shetty :- Daya's father and famous business man

Roma shetty :- Daya's mother and a very modern women with beautiful heart

Savita shetty :- Daya's gradmother belives in rituals very much

Abhijeet sinha :- Daya's bestfriend and like brother too

Tarika sinha :- wife of abhijeet and common friend of daya and shreya

**So please tell me guys kaisa lga apko meri shuruat…..**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys Ananya here …

So here we continue…

At morning

Shetty's Mansion

A beautiful women in pink saree with taste of traditional jwellery and makeup is doing puja in mandir area recently a man also came and stand beside her when the lady looked up she saw the man and both smiles at each other very warmly…..

A old women with fully traditional look was seating on sofa in front of mandir….

When the puja gets over the both man and women takes the blessing of the old lady…..

Daya 's gradmom :- roma kaha haii wo puja me b nii ayaa kya bat hai…..?

Roma (D.M):- ji maa mai dekhti hu

She went to a very well decorated room with well build furniture….

A handsome boy with well built body was sleeping on his king size bed with cute smile….

Roma :- Good morning beta…..

Boy:- Good morning mom ….please sone do na mom bas thori der ….

He changed his side and sleep again…

Roma :- no beta uthh ja chal dekh 8 bajj rhe hai or office b to jana hai na late ho jayega uthh ja na daya

Daya :- (opens his eyes and hugs his mom tightly) ….mom I love u

Roma :- I love u too meri jaan abb jakr jldi se naha kr neeche aja sab wait kr rhe hai ….

Daya :- ok mom bas 2 min me aaya…..

After 15 mins

Everyone was on dining table ….roma with the help of servants was serving the breakfast….

Daya comes to table and takes blessing of everyone and hugs her dadi and seats on chair besides his mom…

Daya :- kya bat hai dadi jaan ajj bari khubsurat lag rhi kya irada hai….?

Dadi :- hatt pagle kuch b bolta hai….

And everyone starts laughing…

The sound of laugh in the house was the prove that this family is happy and beautiful family

Yash :- chlo daya hume niklna chiye abb

Daya :- ok papa

And daya hugs her mom and dadi and bids bye to them…

Roma :- maa mai jara market se aati hu

Savita :- thik hai beta jldi anaa…..

Savita went to her room and take rest and roma went to market ….

In shetty group of industries….

Yash went for meeting with abroad clients….and daya was in his cabin , all the staffs are working on their respective works…..

A beautiful girl in formal wear enters in the office while smiling …..her dressing and look was expressing her perfection , her beauty , her smile was expressing her happiness…

**Yohooo ….so kon hai ye beautiful girl...kyu ayii hai ye yaha …..**

**Please guys do review and tell me ki apko kaisa laga…**

**Kya isse continue kru ya nii….**

**Waiting for ur views…..**

**Lovee u all ….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Ananya here…**

**So here we continue…..**

A beautiful girl in formal wear enters in the office while smiling, her dressing and look was expressing her perfection , her beauty , her smile was expressing her happiness ….

She went to receptionist… and asked something…receptionist guided her the way of daya's cabin…she greets her thanks very cutely…

She strated moving in direction of daya's cabin…

She was looking full confident …..as she reached daya's cabin ….

Knock ….Knock ….Knock…

Daya :- yes come in please …

Girl :- Have a pleasant morning sir…(while entering inside she said )

Her voice was so cute and sweet that daya turn his chair to see this beauty….as he turn his chair and seen the girl he smiles warmly…he stands and forwaded his hand to girl in order to shake hands…..she too accepted his hand and shake hands with smile …..both were somewhere engrossed in eachother …..

Soon girl comes out of trance and said…

Girl :- hii shreya …..shreya singhania here….with smile…

Daya :- wow nice name…have a seat please…

Shreya :-thankss…

Daya :- want some tea or coffe or something else…?

Shreya :- no thanks…I just want ur some precious time …..if u don't mind please…

Daya :- yeah sure please proceed…

Shreya :- I have recently completed my studies from a governmaint college…..and I want to join ur company as a fashion designer here is my document…..

And she forwarded a black file which contains all her documents…..

Daya :- hmm… seems interesting…..alright u can join our whole team soon….

Shreya (with a warm smile):- thank you sir ….thanks a lott…..

Daya :- we will inform u soon ….

And shreya left the office…..

Daya was smiling whole day continuously as he was feeling something but what he himself was not aware…..

Here in an orphanage …..

An old lady was watering the flowers in the garden area …..suddenly someone grabs her from behind and closed her eyes….and the lady smiles….

**Yohoo …. So kon hai ye old lady and kon hai wo jisne use grab kiya….aur wo lady smile kyu ki …..kya wo use janti thi….?**

**So for all the anserws please do review…so that I can proceed further…**

**And I m new here so choti moti galtiyon ke liye so sorry…..**

**Keep loving …..lovee u all….**

**And please do review…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ****guys, Ananya here….**

**So here we continue... **

**Here in an orphanage…**

An old lady was watering the flowers in the garden area….suddenly someone grabs her from behind and closed her eyes…and the lady smiles…and says…..chutki … mera baccha tu aa gyi…

Chutki :- ye to chiting hai na DADU app humesha mujhe pahchan lete ho….:(

Dadu :-hatt paglii apne sine se lga kar tujhe ita bara kiya hai maine teri har sanson ka hisab hai mere pass phir tujhe kaise na pahchanti ….

Chutki :- aww melii pyarii daduu…. I lovee u… and she kissed her dadu on cheek…

Dadu :- ab bass b karr andar chall aur kuch kha le …..

Chutki :- okkkk boss ….and the both laughs loudly…

In a room,

Dadu was feeding chutki by her hand and dadu says…:- accha shreya sun na beta…

Shreya (chutki):- han bolo na dadu….

Dadu :- ajj tu jis kam ke liye gyi thi uska kya hua beta…..

Shreya:- hann dadu maine bat kra hai unhone kaha ki jldd hi inform krenge…hope so dadu kam ban jayee…

Dadu :- han beta tu fikr matt kr sab thik ho jyega…..

Shreya :- bass mera ho gya dadu ab mai niklti hu….jldii aa jaungii….

Dadu :- kha ja rhii tu chutki…?

Shreya :- dadu mai kha jaungii…..ofcourse hospital ja rhi na….

Dadu :- mai b chlu tere sath kaffi din b ho gya use dekhe hue….

Shreya :- nii dadu app ruko mai jaa rhi app aram kro….wse b job shuru hone ke bad apko hi use dekhna hogaa …..wse b dadu apne jo kuch b kiya hai ajj tkk bhut hai mere liye …..agr app ni hoti to pta ni kya hota humaraa….

Dadu :- bass yhi pyar hai dadu se apni ek pall me praya kar diya….

Shreya :- nii dadu mere kahne ka wo matlb ni thaa….

Dadu :- rahne de mai khub smajhti hu tera matlb…

Shreya :- accha baba ye dekho kan pakrr ke sorry …ab kbhi nii bolungi pkka …abb to hass do meri jaan….and she starts tickling her

And both laughs….hahahahhahaaah….

Dadu :- chal abb tu ja aur jldi laut anaa…

Shreya :- jii dadu app khyal rkhna….

Shreya took rikshaw and moves towards hospital….

In city hospital….

Shreya enters….and moves towards a room….

As she enters she smiles broadly and sits beside the patient laying on the bed…..

She takes her hand in her hand and kissed it…..

Shreya :- dekh baccha ….kon aya hai ?

The patient open her eyes and a tear comes out of her eye…

Shreya :- bas bass nii rote hai na beta…. Dekh didu aa gyi na teri

Shreya :- accha ishu ye bta tu thik hai na….

The girl was not responding anything she was just staring shreya as if she could listen her….

Shreya :- accha ishu pta hai dadu na ane ki jid kr rhi thi par maine mana kr diya aur bola ki app aram kro nii to ishuu gussa kregi didu pr ki didu dadu ka khyal ni rkhti ….maine thik kra na ishu…..

While saying this a tear fell from shreya's eyes …she imidiately removes the tear….

Shreya :- accha ishu tu aram kar mai RAJ se mil kr atti hu…

Shreya kissed her head and moves out….as she came out of the room she sits on the chair and started crying loudly….

Suddenly a guy comes and hug her by side…..

Guy :- bass bass bhutt ho gya chupp ….ekdum chupp…

Shreya (while hugging him and crying):- kyu Raj kyu …kyu ho rha ye sab humare sathh…..ab aur mai ishu ko ase nii dekh sktii.. nii dekha jata mujhse abb….

Raj :- bass chutki ho gya sambhalon khud ko ….sab thik ho jayega bharosa rakho…..mai hun na …hum sab hai na kuch ni hoga humari ishu ko …

Raj :- agrr tum hi ase tut gyi shreya to humari ishu ko , dadu ko kon sambhalega…..chalo abb ason pocho aur chlo ishu se mil lete hai ….

Both shreya and raj goes inside the room spends some quality times with ishu and shreya covers her and kissed her and then shreya said….chlo raj ab mai niklti hu ishu so chuki hai…..aunty ko bol deti hu ishu ke pass aa jane ko….

Raj :- ruko shreya chlo mai b nikl hi rha …

Shreya :- thik hai tum wait kro car me mai bas aunty se mil kr ayi …..

Raj :- thik hai jldi ana….

Shreya :- hmm…..

Shreya moves towards a nurse….

Shreya :- aunty….

Aunty :- hann mera dikraa ….bol na…

Shreya :- aunty ….maine ishu ko sula diya hai …..app chle jao uske pass…

Aunty :- hann dikra bas mai ja hi rhii…..tu bilkul fikrr mat kar ishu ka hum hai na ishu ke pass hum uska khyal rakhega…..god sab thik kar dega don't worry my child…

Shreyaa :- hope so aunty….chlo aunty mai nilkti hu app khayll rkhna ….

Aunty :- ok dikra….tu jaa ….thik se jana…

Shreya :- ji aunty…..both smiles and each other….

As shreya leaves the place ….aunty joins her hand and said….ohh god bless the child …she is very innocent…..bless her god …bless her…

**Yohooo ….so kon hai ishu…. Wo hospital me kyu hai…. kya hua hai use?…**

**So for all the answers …please do review….**

**And guys I m so sorry for mistakes …..**

**And SANJANA , KARTHIKA,PRIYA , IMAN , RIYA,SUHASINI and all my lovable GUEST …..thanks for review thank you so much for supporting me ….**

**Please keep loving and supporting ur Ananya**

**I will upload next chapter soon …..pleasee do reviews guys that's encourage me more to write….**

**Take care…..**

**Love u all….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ****guys, Ananya here….**

**So here we continue...**

Next morning…

When shreya was reading a book…..suddenly her phone rangs and she receives it , it was a unknown number….

Shreya :- hello , who's their…?

Girl :- hii , can I speak to shreya singhania …?

Shreya :- yes shreya speaking….

Girl :- hello mam , I m from shetty group of industries…..mam u r selected as a HEAD DESIGNER in our company please check ur mail and come and meet MR. DAYA …..

Shreya :- thankyou…. thankyou so much….

Shreya ran and goes to dadu…..daduu ….dadu… dadu..

Dadu :- are aree abb bol b kya bat hai….

Shreya :- dadu office walen ka call tha kah rhe the mujhe select kar liya gya hai wo b as a head…:D

Dadu :- ye to bhut khushii ki bat hai mai abhi MATA RANI ko prashad chadha kar atti hu ….tu rukk…..

Shreya :- nii dadu mujhe ajj hi bulaya …mujhe jana hogaa….app jao…please

Dadu :- aree sun to …shreyaaa….ye larki b na…and she smiles….

Here shreya , reached the office ….she was smiling very much….she was wearing white shirt and black paint…..with a pony tail….fully gorgeous looking…

She goes to receptionist and asked about Daya…..

Receptionist :- yes mam how can I help u...?

Shreya :- I m shreya singhania…..can I meet MR. DAYA ….

Receptionist :- sorry mam wo to abhi abhi hi nikle hai meeting me….

Shreya :-ohh kab tak ayenge…..

Receptionist :- mam kuch kah nii skte ….app wait kriye mai unse bat krke apko batati hu…

Shreya :-okk thanks….

Shreya was waiting …..

After 1 hr.

Shreya goes to receptionist :- apki bat hui MR. DAYA se…?

Receptionist :- sorry mam ….unka call ni lag rha I think he is in meeting …..

Shreya :- okk I will wait….

After 2 hr later…..

Daya calls to receptionist ….Daya :- han bolo Riya ….

Riya (receptionist):- hello sir…..Shreya singhania is waiting for uh….

Daya :- Shreya ?

Riya :- yes sir, the HEAD DESIGNER who is newly appointed under u…

Daya :- ohh I got it…..and smiles

Daya :- ek kam kro unhe ghar vej do …mai ghar aa gya hu….

Riya :- but sir unhe ni pta address and…..

Daya :- do one thing ramesh ko bolo use lekar aa jaye….

Riya :- okk sir….

As the conversation got over…..

Shreya comes to her and asked….

Shreya:- kya kaha sir ne kab taka aa rhe wo …?

Riya :- mam ajj sir jldi ghar ja chuke hai…..unhone apko whi bulaya hai….

Shreya :- unke ghar mai kaise….

Riya :- yes mam ramesh will drop u their …..safely….

Shreya :- but …..

Riya :- don't worry mam Daya sir bhut acche hai…..and she smiles and leave…

Shreya unknownly smiles and shied…..

A guy comes to her …

Guy :- mam , chalen ….

Shreya :- app?

Guy :- madam mai ramesh….daya baba ka driver…..

Shreya :- ohh chliye….

As shreya reached shetty mansion….she sees a well built and big mansion ….named SHETTY MANSION…

Ramesh comes out of car and opens shreya door….

Ramesh :- aao mam andar aa jao….

As shreya , enters inside she was amazed with beauty and peacefulness of the house….she saw a old lady with well maintained saree and jwellery looking beautifull was siting on sofa….

A women was instructing something to the servants in the kitchen she was too pretty and young….a man was reading newspaper on sofa near the old lady….

The whole house was totally peacefull …..

Ramesh :- aao madam….

The young lady comes and asked ramesh

Lady :- are ramesh ye kon hai…?

Ramesh :- malkin ye shreya madam hai designer hai apne company me inhe baba ne bulaya hai…shreya mam ye hai baba ki maa ji…

Roma :- ohh…ajaa beta bahar kyun khari hai andar aaja na….

Shreya touches her feet ….

Roma :- are bas bas beta aa baith daya kisi kam se bahr gya hai bas atta hi hoga….

Shreya :- ji mam….

Roma :- mam ni aunty bol beta….

Shreya :- jii aunty….

Roma :- aa mai tujhe sabse milwati hu….

Roma :- beta ye daya ki dadi ji hai….aur ye daya ke papa ….

Shreya touches both feets ….

Dadi :- are wahh beta tu kitii pyarii hai…kya nam hai tera ?

Shreya :- ji dadi ji shreya….

Dadi :- are wah bara pyara namm hai…beta tere papa kya krte hai…

Shreya :- ji mera koi ni hai mai ek ananth hu…..

Everyone gets sad after listeing this …

Dadi :- are putar ji humsab hai na hum b to apke parivar jaise hi hai na kyu roma shi kaha na maine….?

Roma :- bilkul sahi kaha maa ….shreya mai jaise daya ki maa hu ajj se aur abhi se teri b maa hu…tu jab chahe apni maa ke pass aa skti hai….

Shreya feels like crying after getting so much love from this family….

Yash :- accha beta aayi ho to humare sath dinner b kar lo….

Shreya :- nii uncle thankyou ….but ….

Roma :- are but watt kuch b nii maine kah diya to kah diya…..le daya b aa gya ek kam krr tu jakr use mil le tabtkk mai khana lgati hu….

Shreya smiles and moves to daya ….

Daya :- ohh hii MISS SHREYA …..

Shreya :- hello sir…

Daya :- kya bat hai app thik to hai na….?

Shreya :- han wo bass ….sir u r very lucky ki apko itti achii family mili hai.…..warna bhuton ke kismat me to maa baap ka pyar hota hi ni….

Daya :- han lucky to mai hu….:D

And he smiles at his dual meaning sentence…..

Daya :- ayiye mai apko apke work details and kuch files smjha deta hu takki kal se hi app apna kam shuru kar do

Shreya :- yeah sure…..

Both started their conversation…

Here in hall…..

Roma :- maa kitii pyari hai na wo larkii shreyaa….

Savita :- hann roma bilkull uski tarah hi haii…pyarii masoom…

Yash :- shii kaha bilkul uski yadd aa gyi ….and a drop of tear fell from his eyes….

At 9 pm

Shreya and daya comes to the hall….

Shreya :- accha aunty abb mai chalti hu…

Roma :- are ase kasie chalti hu beta aa ja ….khana kha le fir chali jana…

Dadi :- ha beta aa jaa….

Daya :- dinner kar lo na shreya….

Shreya smiles and nodded yes…..

All settles on the dinning table …

While eating yash said….

Yash :- accha beta tum rahti kaha ho ?..….

Shreya :- ji uncle orphanage me ….whi meri duniya hai aur ghar b….

Roma :- beta koi ni hai tumhra ?

Shreya :- dadu hai ,unhone ne hi mujhe pala hai aur fr app sab b to hona….

On this sentence everyone smiles…..

After dinner….

Shreya :- thik hai aunty mai chalti hu….

Roma :- are ase kse kaffi rat ho gyi hai tumhara akele jana thik nii…

Shreya :- are nii aunty mai chali jaungii…..

Roma :- bilkul b nii ramesh chor dega tumhe….

Daya :- maa mai chor deta hu shreya ko ramesha ghar chla gya hai …..

Shreya :- are ni nii aunty mai chali jaungi

Roma :- ek tarf aunty b bolti ho aur dusri tarf bat b nii manogi….

Shreya smiles….:- okk aunty…byee….

Roma :- atein rahna beta apna hi ghar smjhna…..

Shreya smiles and sits in the car and daya drove the car…..

On the way shreya was looking happy but daya was also soo happy ,smiling continuously …

They reached the orphanage ….shreya comes out the car and said….

Shreya :- thanks sir…

Daya :- don't call me sir abb jab tum mere family ke iite karib aa gyi ho to hum dost to ban hi skte hai na…..

Daya forwarded his hand and said…:- Friendss…

Shreya smiles and shake hands….

Shreya :- ok bye sir…daya stared her…

Shreya :- I mean bye …daya and she smiles…..

As she was about to go ….daya calls from behind shreya…..

Shreya :- yess…DAYA..and both smiles on this ….. :)

Daya :- wo mai kya kah rha tha ki ….woo…..

Shreya :- wo kya?

Daya :- wo agar tum apna no de deti to ….mai tumhe messege kar pata…

Shreya :- kuch important hai kya….

Daya :- han bhut important hai….wo …wo … mera matlb hai kii…wo mai file tumhe vej deta to tum padh leti to….

Shreya :- okk…

And shreya gives her no. to daya…..

Daya :- ok thanks byee

Shreya :- byee

And Daya left the place…..shreya smiles…as she enters inside ….

Shreya :- are dadu app abtak jagg rhi ho soyi nii…..

Dadu :- are kaise so jati mai…tu kaha thi ajj …aur call kyu ni lag rha tera janti b hai mai kitni preshan ho gyi thi…..

Shreya :- daduuu ….daduu ….dadu…meli pyarii daduu…..phone off ho gya tha and chlo mai apko sab btati hu….

And shreya describes the whole day to her dadu …

Dadu :- ohh ye bat thii…abb agye se ek messge kar diya krna mai preshan ho gyi thi beta….

Shreya :- okk baba sorry…and both smiles…

Dadu :- chal abb tu change kar le….aur so jaaa….

Shreya :- dadu khana khya aapne…?

Dadu :- han beta mai gyi thi na ishu ke pass to raj ke sath whi kha liya tha maine ….

Shreya :- chlo thik hai dadu abb app b so jao….

Dadu :- goodnight beta….

Shreya :- goodnight dadu….and she hugged her…

As shreya was about to sleep her phone peeped and she checked the message….

It was a unknown number…it was written goodnight , have a sweet dream and take care…..she smiled and slept peacefully….

**Yohoo…so kiska tha ye no. ?**

**Shreya smile kyu ki….?**

**Kya wo janti thi ….kiska message hai…?**

**So for all the answers and next chappie …..please don't forget to review…..**

**Keep loving and supporting me….**

**Love u all….**

**Take care…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ****guys, Ananya here….**

**Mistakes ke liye pahle hi so sorryyy….:P**

**So here we continue...**

Next morning….

Shreya wake up at 8 am….

Dadu :- good morning chutki beta…..

Shreya :- good morning dadu….

Dadu :- chal beta jakar jaldi se ready hoja aaj tera pahla din hai na office ka nii to late ho jayega…..

Shreya :- hann dadu….

Dadu :- sun na shreya….

Shreya :- bolo na dadu….

Dadu :- jane se pahle matarani ka ashirwad lete jana sab thik hoga….

Shreya smiles and nodded yes…

Shreya :- dadu mai ready hokar aati hu….

Dadu :- thik hai beta mai nashta lagwa deti hu…..

After 15 mins….

Shreya :- dadu mai nikal rahi….

Dadu :- beta kuch kha to le….

Shreya :- nii dadu office me kha lungi…..9 baje phauchna hai aur….mujhe matarani se b milna hai aur ishu se b islye byee byee…

Dadu smiles on her…..

Dadu :- accha baba sambhal kar jana…bye beta…

Shreya :- bye dadu….she hugged dadu and then leave…..

Shreya goes to temple and than goes to hospital….in ishu room she enters and sat beside her…

Shreya :- dekh ishuu didu aayi hai….

Ishu opened her eyes….

Shreya :- sorry ishu …..tu naraz mat hona apni didu se ki mai tere sath jada waqt nhi gujarpati….

Shreya :- ajj mere office ka pahla din hai ishu ….aur ajj didu bina apni ishu se mile kaise jati….

Shreya :- pata hai tujhe ishu…. Tu mere se jada choti nii hai….par jab se tu mujhe mili hai na ishu meri jaan basti hai tujhme…..meri jindgi ka hissa hi ni ….balki meri jindgi ka maksad hai tu…..tu bhut jldi thk ho jyegi ishu tu ghabara mat teri didu tujhe thik kar ke hi rhegi ishu….

And she kissed her head and leave …..

As she was about to go…someone calls from behind shreyaaa…..

Shreya turns and see the person….and smiles

Shreya :- good morning raj…..

Raj :- good morning shreya…

Raj:- mill liya ishu se?

Shreya :- han Raj mill liya…

Raj :- tum ghar ja rhi kya?

Shreya :- nii office ja rhi…. Ajj first day hai …..

Raj :- ohh wow congrats ….

Shreya :- thank you raj….

Raj :- chalo mai drop kar deta hu….

Shreya :- are nii nii raj its ok mai chali jaungi…..

Raj :- kya nii nii…..meri shift khatam hui hai to mai ghar hi ja raha tha…chalo tumhe drop kar deta hu…

Shreya :- okk…

Raj drops shreya to the office….she bid bye to him…..this scene was noticed by a man from 4th floor ….

Shreya enters the office….

Receptionist saw her and smiles:- good morning mam…

Shreya :- good morning riya….

Shreya :- daya sir aa gye kya …..

Riya :- yess mam….

Shreya :- okk thanks….and she moves towards daya's cabin…..

Knock….Knock…..Knock…Knock…..

Daya :- yes come in…..

Shreya :- hiii sir…..

Daya turns and smiles on her…

Daya :- Hello MISS Singhania….

Shreya smiles….

Daya :- chaliye mai apko apka cabin dikha dete hu…

Shreya :- yaahh sure …..

They moved towards a cabin which was directly in front of daya's cabin ….it was looking very beautifully designed and a name plate on table was kept written SHREYA SINGHANIA (HEAD DESIGNER)

Shreya saw and smiles on it….

Daya :- hope so ki appko apka cabin pasand aya ho….

Shreya :- han bhut khubsurat hai…..thankyou so much….

Daya :- ur most welcome shreya ji….

Shreya :- please don't call me shreya ji bas shreya hi kaffi hoga….

Both smiles…

Daya :- okk apki files rakhi hai table pe u can continue ur work now….

Shreya :- yeah sure…

The whole day passed like this ….

In evening when shreya was waiting for a RICKSHAW ….a black car comes and stops in front of her…a person comes out of the car and suddenly after seeing him shreya smiles…..

Shreya :- hii sir….

Person :- sir …kon sir….mujhe to koi sir nii dikh raha yaha…..and both laughs on this…..

Shreya :- ok ok daya ….alright….

Daya :- yeppp that's great….

Daya :- chalo mai tumhe ghar drop kar deta hu ….kafiii rat b ho gyi hai

Shreya :- are nii nii daya…..m okk don't worry mai chali jaungi….

Daya :- are come na please….

Shreya ( smiles):- okk….

And both moves towads their destination….

As they reached ….

Shreya comes out of the car and bid him bye and thank him for dropping her…..and when Shreya was about to go daya calls her from behind…

Daya :- shreyaa…

Shreya :- yess daya…..

Daya :- if u don't mind kya mai tumhe kal morning pick kar sakta hu office ke liye….

Shreya (getting nervous) :- its fine I will manage app kyuu….

Daya :- please I insist…..

Shreya (smiles on his cute pleading look ):- okk…..

Daya smiles broadly….

Daya :- thank you so much…

Shreya :-byeee…..

Daya :- byee shreya….

And he leaves from their…..shreya smiles and moves inside….

As she was about to go inside she saw dadu standing and smiling on the gate…..

Shreya hugs her….

Shreya :- hii dadu….

Dadu :- kon tha wo ?

Shreya :- wo….wo daya hai mere boss….

Dadu :- ohh….

And she turns to go….

Dadu :- waise kaffi handsome dikhta hai…..

Shreya shys and goes to her room….

She changed her clothes and goes to dadu…

Dadu :- chal beta jaldi se kha le bhut bhukh lag gyi hogi na….

Shreya :- han dadu wo to hai…..

And they both had their dinner …

When Dadu was massaging shreya 's hair….

Shreya :- dadu …..

Dadu :- hann beta …

Shreya :- dadu ishu ke pass gye the na app…..

Dadu :- han baba gyii thi mai ishu ke pass …..

Shreya :- kaisi hai wo?

Dadu :- tu fikar matt kar tere rahte teri ishu ko kuch nhi ho sakta…..

Shreya smiles…..

Dadu :- accha shreya ek baat puchu….

Shreya :- han bolo na dadu…..

Dadu :- beta shadi ke bare me kya khyal hai tera….

Shreya smiles…

Shreya :- nahi dadu mai shadi nahi kar sakti …..

Dadu :- par kyu chutki…..

Shreya :- kyunki dadu meri jindgi ka sirf ek hi maksad hai ….ishuu….aur mujhe wo pura karna hai dadu….shadi wadii nahi karni hai….

Dadu :- par beta tumhe yaad hai na ishu hume kiss halat me mili thi 10 sall pahle…..wo tab b usi halat me thi jaise aaj hai beta…..koi sudhar nahi hua….tere jidd karne par hi humne uska ilaj karwaya aur aaj b karwa rahe beta…. Par kuch thik nhi hua…..kuch nahi badlaa….

Shreya :- mai janti hu dadu par ishu hume sun sakti hai , smajh skati hai….kya pata kisi din bolne b lage aur uski body me koi movement b aa jaye…umeed par to duniya kayam hai na dadu phir hum kaise har mann sakte hai…..

Shreya :- aur jaha takk rahi shadi ki batt… dadu shadi koi samjhauta nhi hai uske liye dil ke sath sath kismat b milna chiye na…..

Dadu hugs shreya and smiles…..

Shreya :- I love u dadu….

Dadu :- I love u too beta….

Shreya :- chalo dadu app so jao mai b sone ja rhi…

Dadu :- good night beta….

Shreya :- good night dadu….

And shreya goes to her room lays on her bed and recalls moments spend today with daya and smiles….

Shreya :- kuch to batt hai tum me daya…..na jane kyu tumhe dekhte kuch hone lagta hai…..tumhri taraf kichii chali aati hu…..kahi mujhe tumse pyar…

Shreya :- nahi nahi nahi….shreya …shreya ….shreya….ye tu kya soch rahi aisaa kuchh nhi hai chall so jaaa…

Shreya smiles on her thoughts and slept peacefully…

On the other side in SHETTY MANSION….

Roma was crying on looking at a photo frame …..suddenly a hand comes on her shoulder she turns and see….

Roma :- are yash tumhe kuch chiye tha kya….

Yash :- roma …..aise rone se kuch nahi hoga sab thik ho jayega…..

Roma hugs him….

Roma :- kaise yash kaise….kaise thik hoga sab…. humne use kho diya yash …kho diya humne…

Yash :- himmat rakho romaa….

And both cries…..

In daya' room…

Daya calls someone….

Daya :- sun mujhe tujhse milana hai tu kabb aa raha London se wapis…..

Daya :- chal thik hai jaldi se aa ja …..i m waiting …and he cuts the call…..

Daya :- hey bhagwan kya ho raha mujhe mere andar se shreya ka khyall kyu ni ja raha…kyu use dekhte hi meri hothon par muskan aa jati hai…uske sath hota hu to iitti khushi kyu milti hai…..pta nhi kya ho raha mujhe mai kahi ….mai pagal na ho jau…..

He smiles and slept…

**Yohoo…so kaisi lagi ye chappie batana mat bhulna and for next chappie …..please don't forget to review…..**

**Keep loving and supporting me….**

**Love u all….**

**Take care…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ****guys, Ananya here….**

**Soo sooo sooo sorryyyyy guys for late update actually my exams are going on so plss maff kar dena…..:D**

**Mistakes ke liye pahle hi so sorryyy….:P**

**So here we continue...**

Next morning…

At 8 A.M

Dadu :- shreya…. Shreya…. uthh na dekh 8 baj gye beta…

Shreya :- please dadu sone do na bass 10 min please…..

Dadu :- par beta…

Suddenly the voice of horn of the car gets into dadu's ear….

Dadu :- itti subh subh kon aya hoga?

When she opened the gate she saw a gentle man with broad smile in formal wear was standing on the gate…

Dadu :- jii app kon?

The person immediately touches dadu's feet…

Dadu :- are …are…beta khush rahoo…..tum kon ho?

Person :- mai Daya shreya ka friend n boss too…..

Dadu :- accha han shreya ne btaya tha aao na beta andar aao….

Daya smiles and enters inside….

Dadu :- tum baitho mai coffe lekar aati hu….

Daya :- aree ni ni aunty its fine….

Dadu :- aunty nii DADU bolo tum shreya ke friend ho aur mai uski dadu to tumhri b to dadu hi hui na…..

Daya (smiles deeply):- jii dadu …..

Daya :- dadu shreya kaha hai kahi dikh ni rhi….?

Dadu :- are beta use subh se utha rahi par uthh hi ni rahi…..

Daya :- mai try karu kya….

Both laughs together…..

Dadu :- han beta jao kahi tumse uthh jaye …mai tabtak coffe lati hu….

Daya nodded yes while smiling…

Daya moves towards shreya room as he opend the gate he saw shreya was sleeping in pink night dress with open hairs and cuddling the teddy looking like a angel….

He smiles deeply and moves towards the bed….he sat on the chair beside the bed and was staring her…..

Her hair was disturbing her sleep…..

Daya removes her hair and thought ….woww she is very beautifull…pata nii shreya tumse mai kyu itta jurte ja raha , kyu tumhe dekhta hu to bas dekhne ka man karta hai…..kyu tumhari ore khicha chla aa rha…..kya mujhe tumse sachme pyar ho gya hai…he smiles at his thought…..

Dadu :- are beta shreya tumse b nii uthii….

Daya :- jii woo… wooo…..

Dadu :- ruko mai dekhti hu…

Dadu :- shreya uthh na dekh to sahi kon aya hai….

Shreya :- ohoo dadu kon hai sone do na mujhe….

Dadu :- daya aya hai beta….

Shreya :- to mai…..kyaaaaaaaaaaa?

She sat immediately on bed and opened her eyes….and gets shocked….

Shreya :- app yahann?

Daya :- ha mai yaha …..tumhe lene aya hu office ke liye bhull gyi kal rat maine tumse kaha tha na…..

Shreya :- hann …..mai bas 10 min me ayii ….

Dadu :- jaldi ana…..chlo daya beta coffe thandi ho rahi….

Daya and dadu does some lil chit chat with their coffe….

After 10 mins…..

Shreya :- dadu mai nikal rahii…. bye….

Dadu :- are shreya kuch kha to le…..

Shreya :- nii dadu time ni hai…app apna khyall rkhna….

Daya smiles and said…..

Daya :- dadu app fikar mat karo mai hu na mai khila dunga shreya ko….

Dadu :- beta uska khyal rkhana bhutt acchi hai wo apne bare me kbhi ni sochtii bachpan se aaj takk kbhi khud ke liye kuch nii manga….

Daya :- app fikar mat kro mai hu na …..accha dadu chalta hu….

Dadu :- beta aate rahna….

Both smiles at eachother…..

Daya :- ye b koi kahne wali bat hai….

Daya and shreya bid good bye to dadu….and they leave…..

In the way…..

Shreya :- daya jara gari rokna mujhe kuch fruits lene hai….

Daya :- abhii?

Shreya :- han please….

Daya :- sure…..

She buys some fruits and said….

Daya :- ye kiske liye hai…..?

Shreya :- bad me batati hu abhi city hospital chalo ...mujhe kuch kamm hai…

Daya :- butt…..

Shreya :- pleaseee…..

Daya :- okkk…..and he moved towards the hospital…

Shreya :- tum yahi ruko mai abhi ayii…..shreya takes the fruit and went inside …..

After 5 min…..

Shreya came out of the hospital….

Shreya was smiling broadly…..

Daya :- kya hua….?

Shreya :- nothing…..chalein…..

Daya nodded with confused look…..

They reached the office ….

In lunch time….

Daya came to shreya's cabin…

Daya :- chalo shreya….

Shreya :- par kaha sir….

Daya :- sir ….?

Shreya :- I mean daya…

Daya :- please never call me sir…..

Shreya :- but …..

Daya :- its my order…..

Both laughs loudly….

Daya :- abb chalo b…

Shreya :- par kaha daya?

Daya :- swall….bhut puchti ho chup chap chalogi ya utha kar le chalun…..choice is urs mam…

Shreya (getting nervous):- nii ….niii….. mai chall rahii….

Daya smiles on her nervousness…

And both went to cafeteria….

Shreya :- to tum yaha la rhe the mujhe….

Daya :- ofcourse yarr ….

Shreya :- par daya mujhe bhut kamm haii…..mujhe bhukh b nii haii…..

Daya :- thik hai phir mai b nii khaunga…..

Shreya :- aree parr daya…..

Daya :- no par war tum baitho mai lekar ataa hu…..

Shreya :-okkk

Daya :- par tum khaogi kya ….

Shreya and daya both together…:- magiiiiee….and both laughs loudly.…..

Daya brought two plates of maggiee…

Both were having their fav. And yummyyy maggiee together…..

Daya point his finger to shreya lips….

Shreya :- kya hua…?

Daya again pointed his finger to her lips…..

Shreya takes a tissue paper and tries to remove but failed…..

Daya takes a tissue and was removing the Maggie particles ….they were very closed to eachother , their heart was beating fastly, their lips was very close to each other …..as they were about to kiss…..

A girlish voice comes from behind shreyaaaaaaaaaaa…..

**Yohoo…so kaisi lagi ye chappie batana mat bhulna and for next chappie …..please don't forget to review…..**

**Keep loving and supporting me….**

**Love u all….**

**Take care….**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here…. **_

_**AND LATE UPDATE KE LIYE VERYYY VERYYY SORRRYYYY…..**_

_**Mistakes ke liye pahle hi so sorryyy….:P**_

_**So here we continue...**_

A girlish voice comes from behind shreyaaaaaaaa….

Shreya turned behind and saw a familiar face she goes and hugged her tightly…

Shreya :- taruuu ….

Tarika :- madam jara ye bata tu yaha kya kar rahii…

Shreya :- job kar rahi as a HEAD DESIGNER…..

Tarika :- ohh wowww….greatt…..

Shreya :- par tu kya kar rahii yaha …

Tarika :- apne dewar ji se milne ayyi hu….

Shreya gave confused looked…..

Suddenly daya comes and huged tarika …

Daya :- hiii bhabhii…..

Tarika :- hello daya kaise ho….?

Daya :- thik hu …..abhi kaha hai….?

Abhi :- tune yad kiya aur hum hazirr…..

Both duo hugged eachother tightly…..

Daya :- maine teko bhutt miss kra yaarr….

Abhi :- maine b bhutt kiya….

Tarika :- aajao shreya hum baithte hai inka mellow drama chalte rahega….

Abhi :- are nii nii hum b aa rhe….

Tarika :- okk….

All four sat on a table….

Abhijeet :- hii shreya….

Tarika :- aree tumhe kaise pata ki ye shreya hai…..

Abhi looked towards daya and smiled mischiefously…..daya gave a deadly look to him….

Abhi :- wo darasal jab daya ne mujhe newly join members ki list bheji thi check karne tabhi dekha tha….and she is having attractive personality enough to be in someone's mind….

Abhi :- kyu daya sahii kaha na maine…

Daya :- hann ….wo mera matlb hai ki….

Tarika :- chalo ye sab choro ek ek cup coffe ho jaye…..

Abhi :- bilkull ….mai lekar atta hu….

Daya :- mai b atta hu….

Both duo went to food area….

Daya :- ye kya tha?

Abhi :- kya kya tha…?

Daya :- tujhe nii pata tu andar kya kar raha tha…?

Abhi :- wo to mai bass…..

Daya :- tu ni sudhregaa kabhii…..?

Abhi :- abb chalein…..

Daya :- joo hukum sardar…

And both duo laughs …..

They went with four cups of coffe in their hands…..

All four with lil chit chat finish their coffes…..

Tarika :- shreya ajj rat ka kya plan hai…?

Shreya :- kuch khass ni kyu…?

Abhi :- ajj humne choti si party rakhi ….so tumhe hume join karna hai….

Shreya :- party ….?

Tarika :- hmmm …..kaffi dino bad aye hai na so bass kuch special friends and family member….aur agar tu ayegii to bhut accha lagega…..

Shreya :- I will try….

Abhi :- try wryy kuchh ni ….anna hai to anna hai….daya tumhe pick kar lega….kyu daya ….?

Daya :- hann sure…..he smiles …..

Shreya :- okk….

Tarika :- chalo abhi hume arrangements b karni hai….

Abhi :- hann chalo…chal daya hum nikalte hai and please jaldi kamm khatam karke tumlog b ghar jaoo aur jaldii anna…..

Daya :- okkk broo….

Abhi:- aur han shreyaaaa ko lana matt bhulna….

Both dareya smiles…..

And the both abhirika leaves from their..…..

Shreya and daya moved towards their cabin….

In evening shreya goes to her orphanage …

Dadu :- kya bat hai shreya….ajj bari jaldii aa gyi ….sab thik to hai na…?

Shreya :- hann dadu sab thik haii…..dadu apko tarika yad hai..….

Dadu giving stress on her mind…..tarikaa….wo na jo teri best friend thi 12th me…

Shreya :- hann dadu wahi ajj mai use mili….and she narrated all the incident….

Dadu :- to soch kya rahi beta chali jaa tujhee b accha lagega thoraa….

Shreya :- par dadu wo ishu….

Dadu :- are beta mai hu na…..mai chalii jaungii uske pass….

Shreya :- r u sure dadu…

Dadu :- hann chutki ….jaa jakar ready ho jaa…..aur sunn kuch aacha pehana…..

Shreya smiles….

After 10 mins…..

Shreya's phone vibrates…..

She cheked it ….it was daya's message….

Daya :- r u ready….?

Shreya :- yepp…..

Daya :- then bahar aajao….

Shreya smiles and opens the window….she saw a car standing outside…. Daya was standing in black suit he was just looking splendid….

Shreya blushes and goes to dadu…..

Shreya :- dadu chalo raste me aap hospital chali janaa…..

Dadu :- chall thik haiii…..

Both comes out….. daya mesmerizes in shreya's beauty she was wearing a orange gown with small earings with messy bun which was increasing her beauty more…..

Dadu :- daya beta…..

Daya :- hannn…hannnn….

Daya touches dadu's feet…

Daya :- kaise ho app dadu….

Dadu :- thik hu beta….

Daya :- dadu app kahi jaa rahi ho chalo mai apko chorr deta hu…..

Dadu :- thik hai beta…..

Dadu and shreya sat on the backsit….

Daya :- kahan jana hai dadu…?

Shreya :- city hospital….

Daya gave a huge confusing look but think it's not right time to ask anything….

Daya drops dadu near city hospital and shreya came at the frontsit and sat beside daya….

Daya smiles broadly…

As they reach at venue they saw…the house was well decorated with light and flowers….. it was big house…..

As they were about to enter…

A voice from behind came…..shreyaaa beta…..

_**Yohoo …. So kon tha/thi wo ye janee ke liye review karna bilkul b mat bhulna ….. and kaisi lagii ye chappy jarur batana ….…..**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me …..lovee u all….**_

_**Take care…**_

_**And please do review….**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here**__**…. **_

_**Mistakes ke liye pahle hi so sorryyy….:P**_

_**Before peeping into the chappy I would like to thanks my lovable ones thanks for ur love and support…..**_

_**So here we continue...**_

A voice from behind came…shreyaaaa beta…..

As she turned she saw daya's mom and dad together smiling…she smiled broadly and touched their feet…but Roma (Daya's mom ) hugged her….

Roma(D.M) :- are wahh shreya beta tu to bhutt sundar lag rhi …..looking gorgeous…..

Shreya (while smiling) :- thankyou so much aunty…..

Daya smiled at their sweet convo. …..

Tarika comes from inside and hugged Roma AND Yash…..

Tarika :- kaise ho app mom...dad app kaise ho….?

Roma :- hum to bhut acche hai ….par humne apni bahu ko bhut miss kiya…..

Tarika :- awww…..i love u mom…..par maine b bhuttt miss kiya app logon ko…..

Yash :- lag nahi raha ki tumne hume miss kiya…..agar miss kiya hota to yun darwaze pe hi nahi khari rakhti…..

Every one laughs loudly…..

Tarika :- sorryyy soryyy….aaiye na pls…..

All of them enters inside…..it was fully decorated…..and was looking beautifull house…

Yash :- mera beta kahii najar nahii aa rha….

Abhijit (from behind):- I m here dad…..

Everyone smiles ….abhijit comes and hugs YASH and ROMA…..

Suddenly a voice from behind came…..aree hum b hai…..all turned and saw a group …

Tarika :- are wahhh….aao aao please welcome…..

They enterd and meets everyone …..

Roma :- aur beta purvi , tasha , manisha kaise ho tumlog….?

Purvi :- bas aunty aapke ashirwad se sab badhiya hai…..

Everyone smiles…..

Tarika :- well ….shreya idhar aao….

Shreya comes to her….

Tarika :- so ye hai meri bachpan ki friend shreya …aur shreya ye hai purvi aur ye purvi ke husband kavin and ye hai Manisha bhabhi and Fredricks bhai …aur ye hai meri Tasha aur uske would be Vivek they all are collage friends and family too…

Shreya greeted everyone and shaked her hand with everyone…..

Everyone was happy to meet our sweet shreya…..

Tarika :- tumlog baitho mai atti hu….

Everyone got settled and when tarika was about to go ….

Shreya :- ruko tarika mai b atti hu…..

Purvi :- well …..hum b aate hai…..

Roma :- chalo mai b madadd kar deti hu …

Manisha :- bilkul b nii aunty …app aram se baithoo and trust rakho hum sab karr lenge…..

Roma smiled and nodded…..

All the girls went to the kitchen area…

Tarika :- ek kamm karo purvi tum drinks lekar jao…..mai snacks lekar atti hu…

Purvi :- okk….

Manisha :- are lao tarika mai le jati hu snacks…..

Tarika :- but bhabhi….

Manisha :- plss taru….

Tarika smiles and handover the tray to Manisha…

Both purvi and manisha comes with the tray…..and shreya and tarika helps them to serve it…

Everyone was enjoying the drinks and snacks with lil chit chat and lots of fun…

After 1 hour…..

Tarika :- dad mai dinner lagau….?

Yash :- thik hai beta…..

Tarika was about to goo…..than shreya joins her….

Both seves the dinner quickly…everyone settled down on the chair…shreya was sitting beside daya…..he was very happy that he got a chance to seat near her Angel…..Tarika noticed that and smiled…..

After dinner….

Roma :- chalo beta ab mai aur yash nikalte hai abb MAA ke dawa ka time hone wala hai…tumlog enjoy karo…..

Tarika :- okk mom she hugged her…..

Yash :- beta aakar apni dadi se mil lena warna wo naraj ho jayegi…..

Abhijit :- kall hi atta hu dad…..

Both roma and yash leaves…..

Purvi :- chalo kuch khelte hai…..

Vivek :- kyaa…?

Purvi :- chalo andar batati hu….just do what I say…..

Everyone …..okkkk madam….

Everyone goes inside and sat around the bonefire…..

Abhijit comes with a tray of colddrinks for everyone….daya helps him to serve the drinks…..

Purvi :- so lets play truth and dare…..

Shreya :- truth and dare…..?

Tasha :- wow….maza ayega lets start….

Kavin :- I will roll the bottle….

Tarika :- so that u can cheat easily….?

Everyone laughs loudly…..

Tarika :- I m gonna roll it….

Everyone …okkkkk…

So tarika starts rolling the bottle it comes and stops at Tasha…

Everyone hutted loudly…..

Abhijit :- so madam….truth aur dare….?

Tasha :- as always dare….

Fredricks :- mai dunga ….mai dunga….

Tarika :- hann ….hann …..bilkul….

Fredricks :- go and propose vivek …

Everyone smiles at her….

Tasha :- okk….she went to Vivek and vivek starts blushing…..she went on her knees and said…..

Tasha :- yee hero…shadii karega mujhse….?

Everyone starts hooting…

Vivek :- yessss meri jaan…and he hugged her tightly…everyone claps…..

Tarika :- so aagye badhu…..

Abhijit :- sure madam…..

Tarika roll it and it comes on her itself…..

Everyone laughs loudly….

Daya :- so bhabhi ji truth ya daree…..

Tarika :- ummm…dare….

Daya :- go and kiss abhijit….

Abhijit blushes hard…

Abhi :- nii…..

Tarika goes and sit beside him and kiss on his cheek lightly and blushes hardly…..

Everyone smiles….

Purvi :- so cuteee…..next…..

Tarika rolls the bottle again and it stops on shreya…..

Everyone smiles…

Purvi :- so madam….yaha par to sab daring lag rahe ap kya logi truth ya darre….

Shreya :- truth….

Tarika :- soo have u any crush in present….and if yes say something for him…..

Shreya :- yes…..he is very cool minded with hot personality….golden hearted…..he cares for me alott….he is diffent from others….i think I m falling for him day by day…and I think wo b mujhe pasand karta hai…..but unfortunately humari kismat bhut alag hai…meri kismat me pyar nahi hai…

Everyone gets sad but daya was happy somewhere…..

He was talking to himself….

Daya :- don't worry shreya trust me mai tumhe b badal dunga aur tumhari kismat ko b …and I promise that…..

Abhijit :- aagye badhe …..said abhi to calm down the situation…

Tarika rolls the bottle again it comes and stops on daya …

Kavin :- truth aur dare daya…..

Daya :- dare….

Abhijit :- dance with shreya…..

Everyone was shocked at his instant answer but smiled…..shreya felt uncomfortable somewhere….

Daya :- but…..

Tarika :- dare is dare dewar ji….

Daya goes and sat on knees beside shreya and forwaded his hand…..

Daya :- will u please dance with me….?

Shreya smiles and accepted his hand …abhijit plays the music…..and they started dancing….

**Background music…..**

_**Enna sona kyun Rabb ne banaya  
Enna sona kyun Rabb ne banaya **_

_**Aavan jaavan te main yaara nu manawa  
Aavan jaavan te main yaara nu manawa  
Enna sona, enna sona  
Enna sona oh..**_

_**Enna sona kyun Rabb ne banaya  
Enna sona oh..  
Enna sona oh..  
Enna sona, enna sona**_

_**Kol hovein te sekh lagda ae  
Door jaave te dil jalda ae  
Kehdi agg naal rabb ne banaya  
Rabb ne banaya rabb ne banaya**_

_**Enna sona kyun Rabb ne banaya  
Enna sona kyun Rabb ne banaya  
**_

_**Aavan jaavan te main yaara nu manawa  
Aavan jaavan te main yaara nu manawa**_

_**Enna sona**__**, enna sona  
Enna sona oh..**_

_**Taap lage na tatti chaandni da  
Sari raati main os chhidkavaan  
Kinne dardaan naal rab ne banaya  
Rabb ne banaya rab ne banaya**_

_**Enna sona kyun Rabb ne banaya  
Enna sona kyun Rabb ne banaya  
Aavan javan te main yaara nu manavan  
Aavan javan te main yaara nu manavan**_

_**Enna sona, enna sona  
Enna sona oh…..**_

They were just dancing ….they forgetted their atmoshphere were they was…..everyone was wearing a bigger smile on their face…..suddenly shreya's phone rang and she came out of trance….everyone clapped and hooted lodly…..shreya blushes and picked the call…the call was from…

_**Yohoo …. So kaisi lagii ye chappy jarur batana …..**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me please don't forget to review…**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss..…**_

_**And please do review….**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here**__**…. **_

_**Mistakes ke liye pahle hi so sorryyy….:P**_

_**And Thankyou so much for showing your love and support…I really need it…..**_

_**So here we go….**_

Shreya picked the call…..it was from her friend…

Shreya :- whattttttttttttt?

Shreya (while having tears) :- mai …mai bas abhi ayi….

Daya goes to her put his hand on her shoulder…

Daya :- kya hua shreya….

Shreya hugged daya tightly….

Shreya :- daya wo…..dadu ka accident ho gya hai…..

Daya :- whattttt…. don't worry shreya …sab thik ho jayega mai hun na…chalo hum chalte hai…..dadu abhi kahan hai….

Shreya :- han chalo…unhe city hospital me admit kara hai….

Abhi :- hum b aate hai…..

Tarika :- agar hum sab jayenge to kaffi logon ko dekh kar ho sakta wo ghabra jaye…ek kamm karo tum log fikar mat karo tum log ghar jao….mai Abhi aur daya jate hai shreya ko lekar…mai phuchte tumlog ko message karti hu….

Purvi :- thik hai sambhal kar jana…

Tasha :- bye…..

Daya takes shreya to the car…

Abhi :- daya tu shreya ko lekar baith mai gariii chalata hu….

Abhi and tarika sat on the front seat while daya and shreya sat at back seat….shreya was continuesly crying and sobbing while daya was consoling her continuesly…

They reached the hospital…shreya runs to the doctor cabin and hugged a guy tightly…

Shreya :-Rajjjjjjjjjjjjj…

Raj (while hugging tightly):- basss…..basss roo mat chutki…..mai hun na…..dadu bilkul thik hai…..sacchi…

Shreya :- raj dadu kaha hai mujhe unse milna hai…

Raj :- chalo…..he takes her to the room…while these all scene was noticed by daya…..and he felt jealous…abhijit feels that…..

Abhijit :- daya …..chalo hum b chalte hai…..

Daya :- tum jao mai…

Abhi:- daya ye waqt sahi nahi hai abhi chalo…he drag daya to the dadu's room…..

Shreya goes and hugged dadu….

Dadu (smiling):- tujhe kya laga teri dadu itti jaldi ram ram goll kar jayegi….han…..

Shreya :- dadu ….apko pata hai mai kitni dar gyii thi …..meri jaan nikal gayii thi…..

Dadu :- hatt paglii…..dekh mai bilkul thik hu …..

Raj :- don't worry chutki jadda chot nahi hai dadu ko bass BLOOD PRESSURE kaffi low hone ke karan ye sab hua…..maine dawa likh diya hai…..

Abhi :- lao mai lekar atta hu dawa…..

Abhi :- chal daya…..

Dadu :- daya beta…..

Daya :- hann dadu…..

He goes and touched her hand and sat beside her…..

Daya :- dadu app apna khyal rakho aur araam karo …..please….

Dadu :- iss pagli ne tujhe b pareshan kar diya ….are beta mai bilkul thik hu…

Daya :- kaisi batein kar rahi ho dadu app …..ye mera farz tha….

Dadu smiled….

Shreya :-accha… dadu ye Tarika hai…..and ye uske husband Abhi jiju….

Both Tarika and Abhi touches Dadu's feet…..

Dadu :- khush raho mere bachein…

Shreya :- dadu app aram karo mai abhi ayi….

Dadu nodded…..

Tarika starts cutting the apple for dadu while sitting beside her….

Shreya went with Raj and abhi and daya also leaves for medicine counter….

Shreya :- Raj …dadu thik to hai na…..koi ghabrane wali bat to nii na…..

Raj :- don't worry shreya everything is fine…..

She smiled and hugged Raj…..this was noticed by daya…..

Raj leaves from their and shreya went in another room…..

Abhi :- are ye shreya uss kamre me kya karne gyi hai….dadu ka kamra to udhar hai…

Daya :- pata nahi …chalo dekhtein hai…..

Abhi :- chal…

They both followed shreya ….and hide themselves behind the gate…and listen shreya's conversation…..

Shreya was talking to someone…but they were not able to see that…

Shreya :- kaisi hai tu babu…dekh terese milne teri didu ayii hai…

Shreya :- ayeee ishuu sun na beta….tu jaldii se thik ho jaa na babu….teri didu tujhe bhuttt bhuttt bhuttt miss karti hai….i love u meri jaan…

Shreya :- mujhe aisa kyu lag raha tu mere se gussa hai…han ho b kyu na itte din bad jo milne ayii…..par ishu tu to samjhti hai na mujhe…kya karu office se time hi nahi mila…tu bas jaldii se thik ho ja….

Daya :- are Abhi ye kisse bat kar rahi mujhe kuch samjh nhi aa rha yaarr

Abhi :- mere b pale kuch nahi para….

Shreya hugged ishu kissed on her head and leaves from their…

When she leaved abhi and daya was about to enter inside….suddenly a voice came from behind…kon….?

Abhi turned and saw a nurse…

Sister :- ji ap kon?

Abhi :- ji wo…..hum…..

Sister :- app log ishu se milne aye hai….

Daya :- hann…wo…..

Tarika comes their…..

Tarika:- are abhi….tum log yahan…

Abhi :- han …wo darasal hum room no hi bhul gye the…..

Tarika :- ohhh aa jao….abb hum nikalte hai….

Sister :- jaiyee app log…ye special ward yahan sirf special patient rahte hai….pataa nahi kaha chale aten hai….she goes inside and closed the door…

Abhi gives bach gaye wala look to daya ….

Tarika :- kya hua tumlog ko…

Abhi :- kuch nahi chalo…

They went to dadu's room …..

Shreya :- app log abb ghar jakar aaram kijiye …kal dadu ko waise b discharge mil jayega….

Tarika :-r u sure?

Shreya nodded…..

Daya :- han tumlog jao mai shreya ke sath rukta hu….kahi kuch jarurat pare…..

Shreya :- are niiiii…

Abhi :- daya thik kah raha shreya…..

Shreya nodded…..

Shreya makes dadu sleep and closed the gate and sat on the chair ….

Daya comes to her after leaving Abhi and tarika to the parking area…..

He too came and sat with shreya…..

Daya forwaded his hand to shreya…..

Shreya looked at his hand and was shocked…

_**Yohoo …. So what she saw …ye janee ke liye review karna …..bilkul b mat bhulna ….. and kaisi lagii ye chappy jarur batana ….…..**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….i really really need ur support ,love and views in this story…..**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss..…**_

_**And please do review…..**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here**__**…. **_

_**Sorry for late update…..**_

_**So here we continue…. **_

Shreya looked at his hand and was shocked to see a SAMOSA in his hand…..

Shreya :- samosaa…..yummy…..thankyou daya mujhe bhutt bhukh lagi thi…..u know this is my favourite…..she took the samosa from his hand and start eating after one bite she realizes that daya is not eating he was just smiling at her innocence looking at her…..

Shreya :- tumne ek hi kyu laye…..

Daya :- because itii rat ko samose wale ke pass sirf ek hi bacche the islye mainne tumhre liye le liya…..waise b mujhe bukh nahi hai…..

Shreya :- par tumne b kuch nahi khya hoga na…..ye lo….she forwaded the samosa to daya….he smiled and took a bite…..

Daya :- ab tum isse aram se khao mai chai lekar atta hu….

Shreya :- nahiii ruko…. mai b chalti hu….

Daya :- nahiii…..tum ruko mai lata hu….

Shreya :- mai b aati hu…..

Daya (angry tone) :- kaha na maine mai la rha hu samjh nahi ataa hai…..bahar sahi log nahi hai….tum yhi baitho chup chap….

Shreya nodded daya left from their….

Shreya smiled at his concern towards her….

Suddenly nurse came to her…..

Nurse :- shreya beta….mere bête ki tabiyat thori thik nahi hai …mai ghar ja rahi….tum ishu ke pass chali jao…..agar tum yaha nahi hoti to mai kisi aur se kah deti lekin tum yaha ho islye tumse hi kah diya….

Shreya :- koi bat nahi aunty app jao mai ishu ke pass jati hu…..aur app apne bête ka khyal rakhiyega….

Nurse :- thankyou beta….

Shreya moved towards ishu's ward…..

In ISHU ward…..

Shreya sat on the sofa of the room and ishu was sleeping peacefully shreya was smiling looking at her…..

Shreya :- kitti pyari lag rahi ishu…

Shreya :- are yaha to A.C on hai sayad ishu ko thand lag rahi hogi…..she came and covered ishu's face…..and sat beside her holding her hand…..

On the other side….

Daya came with two cups of tea….and saw shreya missing from her place…

Daya :- are ye shreya kaha gayi…..sayad dadu ke pass gayi ho…..

He came to dadu's ward and open the gate he saw dadu sleeping peacefully…..shreya was not present their….

Daya :- aree shreya yaha b nahi hai….kaha ja sakti hai….may be washroom gayi ho ….mai yahi wait kar leta hu…..

Daya sat on the bench and waited for her ….

After 30 mins…

Daya :- shreya abtak nahi aayi kaha ja sakti hai acchanak…kahi wo uss ward me to …

And he moved towards ishu's ward…

Before entering he saw here and there no one was present their…..he slowly opened the door and was shocked after looking the scene….. he saw….

Shreya was sleeping on the chair and she was a holding a hand of the person who was laying on the bed with covered face…

Daya :- shreyaaaa…

Shreya waked up and was shocked to hear daya's voice…..

Shreya turned and saw daya standing shocked…..

Shreya :- wo daya tum aao mai tumhe sab batati hu…

Daya :- shreya ye kon hai?

Shreya :- dayaa tum aao mere sath….she hold daya's hand and came out of the room after closing the door…

Daya :- shreya wo kon hai….tumne mujhse jhuth kyu kaha ki tumhara iss duniya me dadu ke alwa koi nahi hai…..

Shreya :- daya jaisa tum soch rahe waisa nahi hai…..

Daya (loudly):- to fir kaisa hai…kon hai wo…

Shreya :- wo ishu hai…..

Daya :- ishuuu…he relaxed after listening girl name…..

Shreya :- han daya ….and she narrated the whole past to him…

Daya was shocked …..

Shreya :- kya bat hai daya….tum itne pareshan kyu ho…..

Daya :- nahiiii…..kuch b nahiii…..mujhe ek jaruri kam yadd aa gya hai…..tum ruko mai kal atta hu …..khyalll rakhna…..

Shreya :- parr daya barish ho rahi hai…..but he left the place…..

He goes to his house and knocked his mom's door…his mom opened the door and was shocked to see daya wet…..he tightly hugged his mom…..

Roma :- dayaaa…kya batt hai beta….tu thik to hai na…..

Daya :- mumma …

Roma :- hann mera baccha bol na kya bat hai…..

Daya :- mumma app mere sath chalo…..

Roma :- par beta itni rat ko kaha chalu…..

Daya :- chalo na maa please…..

Roma :- accha ruk 2 min….change karke aayi….

After 10 mins both daya and roma reached at a house…..

Roma :- daya tu mujhe yaha lekar kyu ayaa hai…..tujhe pata hai na mujhe yaha aana pasand nahi hai….

Daya :- please maa…..chalo andar….

Roma entered the house with daya…daya switched on the light and roma start crying loudly…the whole house was decorated with pink colour with colour full lights everywhere…..every wall was covered with the picture of a cute smiling girl with different poses…

Roma moved towards the table and hugged the picture kept on the table…

Daya :- maa tujhe yaad hai humne Mehak ko kaise khoya tha…

Roma :- kaise bhull sakti hu mai wo ratt meri zindgi ki sabse bhayanak rat thi …kho diya maine apni bacchi ko uss din humesha humesha ke liye….par tu ye sab kyu puch raha daya….aur tu mujhe yaha kyu laya hai…..tujhe pata hai na mehak ke jane ke baad yaha koi nahi aataa….yaha sirf mehak hi aati thi…..

Daya :- hann maa….kyunki mehak jinda hai…..

Roma was extremely shocked after hearing this….

Roma :- Mehak jindaa hai…..meri bacchi jindaa hai….

Daya :- haan maa…..

Suddenly a voice came from behind…

Voice :- ye kya bakwas kar rahe tum…

_**Yohoo …. So kon tha wo …ye janee ke liye review karna …..bilkul b mat bhulna ….. and kaisi lagii ye chappy jarur batana ….…..**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss..…**_

_**And please do review…..**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here…..**_

_**So here we continue…**_

Voice :- ye kya bakwas kar rahe tum….

Both Roma and Daya turned back and saw Yash standing their….

Roma :- yashh tum yahan…..

Yash :- hann….maine tumdono ko ghar se nikalte waqt dekh liya tha…par mai ye sab kya sunn raha Roma…..

Daya :- dad…..mai sahii kah raha hu Mehak jindaa hai…

Yash :- tum itne yakeen ke sath kaise kah sakte ho daya…..

Roma :- hann daya ….yash sahi kah rahe humne khud apne ankhon ke samne khoya hai usee…..tum bhul gyee 10 sall pahle uss din jab hum log Kull devi ki darshan karke laut rahe to humari car uss truck se takra gayi aur mehak khayi me gir gayi….humne usse kitna dhundha magar wo kahi nahii milii…aur police ka b yahi kahna tha ki mehak khayi ke neche beh rahi nadii me bah gayi…ajj takk uss maut ke kuwe se koi laut aya hai jo mehak lautegi daya….

Daya :- thik hai agar app logo ko mere pe yakeen nahi hai to chaliye mere sath…

Yash :- parr kahan…..

Daya :- mehak ke pass…..

Roma :- mehak ke pass par daya beta…..

Daya :- mom garri me baitho….aao dad…..

Yash :- aao roma….

Roma nodded…..Trio sat in the car and daya drove off…..

In parking area of city hospital….

Yash :- daya kya mai jaan sakta hu ki hum yaha kyu aaye hai?

Roma :- hann beta bol na…..

Daya :- mujhe app dono ko kisi se milana hai…..chaliye….

They came out of car and daya directly went towards Ishu's ward…..

When daya was about to open the door…suddenly he feels a hand on his shoulder…he turned and saw shreya standing their with questioning face….

Shreya :- hlo aunty …..hii uncle…..app log yaha…..

Daya :- hann shreya hume ishu se milna hai…..

Shreya :- parr….a voice interputed them….

Voice :- ishuuuu…..

They all turned and saw Abhijit standing with Tarika…daya came and hugged Abhi tightly…..

Abhi (while consoling):- tu rooo kyu raha dayaa …..aur ye ishu kon hai…

Daya :- HUMARI MEHAK hai…..

Tarika :- Mehakk jinda hai…..

Daya :- hann bhabhii….

Shreya :- ye kya bol rahe daya aur ye mehak kon hai…mujhe kuch samjh nahi aa rha….

Daya :- mai samjhata hu andar chaloo…..

Roma opened the door and saw a patient was sleeping with covered face…..she came slowly towards her with baby step…..when she was about to remove the cloth from her face suddenly someone jerk her hand…..

Shreya :- auntyyy…..ye kya kar rahi app meri ishuu so rahi hai…..itte sare logon ko dekh kar ghabra jayegi…

Daya :- please shreyaa….matt rokoo bass ek bar….

Shreya :- par daya…..

Abhi :- please shreya….

Shreya :- fine app logon ko b tasalii ho jayega ki ye Mehak nahi Ishu hai…..

She removed the cloth from her face …and yash shouted…..

Yash :- Romaaaa….

Daya :- maaaa…..

All turned and saw Roma sitting on the floor with shock…..

Abhi came towards ishu and hugged her…..

Abhi :- MEHAKKKKK…..

Shreya was totally shocked…..

Shreya :- mehak kon mehak?

Tarika :- shreyaa ye Mehak hai Daya ki behan ….jisse humne 10 sall pahle ek accident me kho diya tha….par aaj wo agar humare samne hai to sirff tumhari wajah se….

Daya :- maine kaha tha na maa Mehak jinda hai….

Roma nodded while crying and shaking she comes towards Mehak and kissed her head…..

Roma :- merii bacchi jinda hai…..jindaa hai yash dekho na….

Yash :- hann roma humari mehak jindaa hai….

Roma :- yash dekho na ye kuchh bol kyu nahi rahi hai…..beta dekh na maa aagyi hai naa sab thik kar degi….tu humesha kahti thi na teri maa super women hai…..dekh na aagayii teri maa abb uthh ja na beta…..and she hugged her tightlyyy and was crying loudly…

Suddenly shreya shouted…while pointing fingers towards her….

Shreya :- issshhhuuuuuu…..

Daya followed her finger and was extremely shocked to see movement in ishu's fingers…..

Abhi ran out of the ward to call doctor's while shreya and others was shocked…

Roma :- yashh dekho na meri beti mujhe sun sakti hai…..mujhe mehsus kar sakti hai…..mehak beta tujhe kuch nahi hone denge hum ….aa gye hai na tere mom , dad….tera bhai aa gya mehak…..jo tujhe humesha pareshan karta tha…aur tera Abhi bhai usse humesha datt lagata tha….tujhe yaad hai na sabkuch mehak…. Aur ye dekh teri Tarika bhabhi jise tu bhut pasand karti thi.…mehakk uthh na bacchaaa mera…

Suddenly Raj comes running with some doctors…..

Raj :- doctors check her right now…..please app sab bahar jaiyee…..gooo

Daya :- hann….mom , dad….chalo…

Roma :- par beta….

Yash :- chalo roma…..

All of them came out except shreya…..Raj came to her and hugged her tightly…..she hugged him back and cried her whole heart…

Raj :- don't worry….kuch nahi hoga ishuu ko trust me…

Shreya :- kuch b karo butt save her…..pleaseee

Raj :- don't worry jaoo bahar mai dekhta hu….

He droped shreya out of the ward and made her sit on the chair…..this all was noticed by daya who banged his hand on wall…..suddenly Abhi came to him and pressed his shoulder…

Abhi :- have patience…

Everyone was walking with a lot of tension here and their and tarika was continuesly consoling Roma….

After 2 hours all the doctors came outside with no expression on their face…

Daya and shreya ran towards them…..

Shreya :- rajj…..ishuu kaisii hai…kya huaa…..

Raj :- woo …..

Daya :- are tumlog kuch bol kyu nahii rahe…..kaisi hai meri behan…..

Raj :- woo darsal hum khud shocked hai ki aisa kaise hua…

Roma :- kyaa huaaa…

_**Yohoo …. So what will happen next …ye janee ke liye stay tuned and review karna bilkul b mat bhulna ….. and kaisi lagii ye chappy jarur batana ….…..**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**lovee u all…**_

_**Take care guyss..…**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here**__**….**_

_**And so sorry for late update…and thankyou so much for the lovely reviews…..please keep loving…..**_

_**So here we continue…. **_

Roma :-kyaa huaa…

Raj :- Ishuu bilkul thik hai …all she need is proper care and rest…and this is not less than any magic…..

Shreya smiled broadly …..and everyone was extremely happy…

Shreya :- raj kya mai Ishu se mil sakti hu…..

Raj smiled and nodded….

Raj :- par ek baar me sirf do aadmi hi aandar jayiye ho sakta hai wo ek baar apsab ko dekh kar ghabra jayee….

Daya :- don't worry doctor…..

Daya :- maa papa aap jao…

Yash :- shreya beta app jao ishu se milne ka sabse pahla haq apka hai…..jaoo beta….

Shreya goes inside and Roma too…..

Ishu was lying on the bed with closed eyes…..

Roma sat on the chair beside her and slowly kissed her head…..

Ishu opened her eyes and smiled….

Roma :- mehak beta tu thik hai na?

Ishu :- maa….

Roma :- bass bass baccha kuch bol matt aram kar abb hum aa gye hai na tere pass tujhe kuch nahi hone denge babu….

Ishu :- mom dii….di….

Shreya came in front of her …..after looking at shreya ishu's tears slept from her eyes….

Shreya came to her….

Shreya :- bass bass rona nahii hai baccha…..ekdum nahi rona hai mai hu na tere pass hum sab hai abb to…..rona bilkul nahi haii…

Shreya hugged her….

Daya and yash came inside … Roma and Shreya left the place…..

Yash sat on the chair and Daya stand beside him…..

Mehak smiled while seeing them after a long time….

Yash became emotional and a drop of tear fell from his eyes…..Daya consoles him…

Yash :- beta Mehak tera papa tujhe bhutt bhutt bhutt miss kar raha jaldii thik ho ja baccha mera …tujhe apne papa ko harana b to hai na chess me…

Ishu smiled…..

Daya kissed her cheeks…..

Daya :- merii jaan wapiss mill gayi hai…..i m very happy baccha…..jaldi thik ho jaa…..

Ishu smiled ….

They also came out of the room…..

Abhijit and Tarika also met her,….

Shreya called Dadu and informs her about Dadu was very happy…she also came to meet her….

Mehak was getting normal day by day…..shreya , Daya was coming close to eachother due to Mehak….everyone was very happy now….

After 15 days…..

Shreya :- Raj ajj ishu discharge to ho jaigi na…..

Raj :- bilkull…

Everyone smiled….but Shreya was sad somewhere…Daya noticed this….

Suddenly Dadu came to Shreya….

Dadu :- beta Shreya…..

Shreya :- jii Dadu….

Dadu :- mere sath anaa jara…

Shreya :- par dadu abhi wo Ishu…..

Dadu :- beta aao….

Shreya :- okk chalo Dadu…

They both came to Mandir area of the Hospital and sat their….

Dadu :- dekh beta mai jantii hu tujhe bhut takleef ho rahii hai Ishu ko jata hua dekh…..par beta tu apna mann mat chota kar tujhe to khush hona chahiye ki jis Ishu se tu itna pyar karti hai wo apne pariwaar se mil gayi hai beta wo apne ghar jaa rahii….

Shreya :- han dadu app sahi kah rhe….

Suddenly shreya feels a hand on her shoulder…..she turned and saw Roma standing with smiling face…..

Shreya :- aree aunty app…..

Roma :- baith sakti huu…..

Dadu :- bilkull….

Roma :- thankyou…..Shreya beta mai janti hu tumne jo kuch b mere liye kiya hai ya humare pure pariwarr ke liye kiya uska ehsan to mai kabhi nahi chukka paungi….

Shreya :- aunty ye app kaisi baat kar rahi….maine koi ehsan nahi kiya maine jo b kiya wo mera farz tha Ishuu meri choti behan hai app ase mat boliye plzz…..

Roma :- bhagwan tujh jaisi bacchi har maa baap ko de…..tere maa baap jaha kahi b honge unhe tumpe garv hoga beta…..god bless uhh….

Shreya :- thank you aunty…

Roma hugged her….

Daya came their…..and saw tears in Shreya eyes he felt a pinch in his heart…..

Daya :- mom wo dad bula rahe nikalna hoga …..

Roma :- shreya beta tum b chalo humare sath….

Shreya :- nahi aunty its okk….mai baad me aaungi…..

Roma :- baad me kyu ….abhi kyu nahi tum Ishu ki bari behan ho Shreya humesha yaad rakhna jitna wo ghar Daya aur Ishu ka hai utna hi tumhara b hai…chalo beta….

Dadu :- chalii jaa beta mai Raj ke sath chali jaungi

Daya :- chalo na shreya….

Shreya :- okk dadu….khyal rakhna mai jaldi aa jaungii….

Dadu :- ok beta…..

They all left the hospital and reached home….

Dadi ji was extremely happy after looking Mehak well…

Dadi :- oye putar ji tusi kithe chale gaye the…..ajaaa mera baccha dadi ke gale nahi lagegi…

Mehak smiled and touched dadi's feet….

Mehak :-pairipona dadi ji…..

Dadi ji :- raab kare tu humesha khush rahe …..bahu ise mandir le ja beta matarani ke samne matha tikwa….

Roma :- ji maa….aao beta Daya tu b aa jaa Shreya beta aaa jaa…..

Dadi ji :- oye Shreya putar jakar matarani ke samne matha tek le fir tujhse dher sari batien karni hai ….

Shreya :- ji Dadi abhi aayi…..

Roma takes everyone to Mandir area everyone prays to god for good future…..

Yash :- Roma tumne Mehak ka kamra ready karwaya…..

Roma :- jiii taiyaar hai…..

Daya :- shreya …..

Sherya :-hann…..

Daya :- yaad se jate waqt new case ki file le lena…..

Dadi ji :- oyee ye munda pagal hai kya….bacchi meri aayi nahi bhejne pe tula hua hai….ajjj Shreya putar yahii rukegii humare sath bass…..

Daya smiled on this…..

Shreya :- are nahi dadi ji mai chali jaungii…..

Roma :- maa bilkul sahi kah rahii…..rukk jao na beta…..

Shreya :- parr aunty….

Mehak :- ruk jao na dii please …..

Shreya smiled and hugged her…..

Shreya :- okk baccha….

Everyone was very happy after looking at their sweet bonding…..

Roma :- mai khana lagwati hu….

Yash :- hann bhai ajj pura pariwar sath me dinner karenge…..

On listening the word pariwar a drop of tears fell from shreya's eyes…..Daya noticed that…..he feel bad for her…..Daya opened his phone and texted someone….suddenly shreya's phone beep she checked it and smiled…..it was a message from Daya ,a smiling emoji…..Mehak was noticing all this…..

At Night….

Roma :- shreya beta aapko dadi ji bula rahi…aapne kamre me…

Shreya :- ok aunty….

When shreya was going to Dadi's room…..on the way someone pulled her in dark….. she can feel a strong aroma around her…..she can feel him….

Shreya :- kon hai?

No response…..

Shreya :- Dekho mujhe daar lag raha ….samne aa jao na plss…..

And she turned and collapsed with his hard chest…..

Shreya:- app…

Suddenly the lights turned on and she was between his both arms…..

Shreya :- Daya…..

Daya kept his hand on her face…..

Daya :- ssshhhhh…dheere bolo koi sun lega…..

Shreya nodded….

Shreya :- par ye to btao choro ki tarah kyu laye mujhe yaha …

Daya kissed her head and her cheeks smoothly…shreya was hell shocked with this…..Daya winked at her and whishpers in her ears…..

Daya :- dadi is waiting for uh ….and left the place immediately….

Shreya was shocked but as she became normal she smiled broadly and blushed hard…Their was someone else who was also smiling after looking the scenario…..

_**Yohoo …. So kisne dekh liye unhe ….abb aagye kya hoga….ye janee ke liye stay tuned and review karna bilkul b mat bhulna ….. and kaisi lagii ye chappy jarur batana ….…..**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss….**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here**__**…. **_

_**Kaise ho app sab hope so sab acche honge and apni apni lifes khub enjoy kar rahe honge…firstly I would like to thanks all guest and my friends for the love …please keep reading and supporting…..**_

_**So here we continue….**_

Shreya was shocked but as she became normal she smiled broadly and blush hard…Their was someone else who was also smiling after looking the scenario…

Suddenly Roma came to shreya….

Roma :- shreya beta app yahan?

Shreya :-jii aunty wo mai Dadi ke kamre me jaa rahi thi…..

Roma :- beta kaffi raat ho gayi hai…..jaa jakar so jaa kal subh mil lena…..

Shreya :- okk aunty…..and she moved towards Ishu's room…As she entered inside she saw Ishu waiting for her…..

Shreya :- aree Ishuu tu soyi nai…..

Ishu :- app kaha thi didu mai kabse wait kar rahi thi….

Shreya :- kyu? ….tu thik to hai?…..dawa li tune?

Ishu :-hann didu….dont worry….i m okk….

Shreya :- aajaa sote hai…..

Ishu :- okk didu…..good night….

Shreya (smiling):-good night baccha…..

Shreya turned off the lights and they both slept…..

Next morning…..

Roma entered the room and find shreya and Ishu sleping peacefully…..

Roma (smiling):- Mehak beta, Shreya beta babu uth jao 9 baj rahe hai…aur kitna soge tum log…..

Shreya (shocked ):-omgg 9 baj gaye…..mujhe office ke liye late ho gayii….Daya bhut gussa karengee…..

Roma (laughing):-don't worry beta Daya khud soya hua hai…..

Shreya(smiling) :-ohh than its fine…..

Ishu :- good morning mom….

Roma :- good morning my princess…..

Ishu :- good morning didu….

Shreya (smiling):-good morning baccha….uthh jaaa….

Roma :- beta tum dono jaldi se fresh hokar neeche aa jao…..tab tak mai Daya ko uthati hu…..

On listening the name Daya , Shreya blushed…..

Yash (loudly):-Roma meri tie kaha hai….

Roma :- aayi Yash….ek kaam kar shreya beta tu hi Daya ko utha de…..mai jara Yash ko dekhti hu…

Ishu :- mai fresh ho leti hu….

Shreya nodded yes…..shreya moves towards Daya's room with baby steps…..As she opened the door she saw Daya coming out of his shower…..he was wrapping a towel in his waist…..the drops of water was sleeping from his hard chest he was looking extremely hot which was enough to melt shreya..…he saw shreya and got shocked….shreya also turned her self…..

Daya(shocked) :- tum yahan?

Shreya :- hann ….wo aunty ne bola tha tumhe jagane ko…..

Daya (teasingly):- ohoo…..waise tum sharmati hui bari pyaari lagti ho…..

Shreya (blushing):-sharmati….nahii to mai kyu sharmauu…..

Daya (smiling):- accha ….to tum sharama nahi rahi…..right…

Shreya (nervously):-hann bilkul…..

Daya :- to fir idhar kyu nahi dekh rahi…..

Shreya (turning towards him):- mai to idhar hi dekh rahi…..

Daya smiled at her nervousness…..and moved slowly towards her ….shreya's heartbeat gets faster…..

Shreya (POV):-omgg ye idhar hi aa raha…..kya karu….

Daya (POV):-woww she is looking super cute in her night dress….by the way I m really enjoing her nervousness…..

Daya came very close to her and held her face by his both hands and started kissing on her lips deeply…she also responeded with same passion…. Daya broke the kiss after sometime and pecked her cheeks lightly…shreya blushed hard and ran out of the room…..

Daya (smiling hard):- aree suno to…..

But she left….shreya goes and sat on the Mandir area….no one was their….shreya joined her hand and closed her eyes….

Shreya :- heyy bhagwan ye mujhe kya ho raha….kyu mai uski taraf khichii chalii jati hu…..kyu usse maine wo sare haqq diye hai jo mai kabhi kisi aur ko nahi de sakti…kyuuu….kyu wo mujhe apna sa lagta hai…..kyu bhagwan kyuu…..And a drop of tears fell from his eyes….

Suddenly someone's voice came from behind…..

Voice :- kyunki tum usse pyaar karti ho….

Shreya turned and saw Roma standing their…..

Roma (smiling):- hann beta….kyunki tum usse pyaar karti ho…..she came and sat beside her…..she take shreya's head in her lap….and started caressing her hairs….

Roma :- tujhe malum hai baccha …..pyaar bhutt hi alag ehsass hota hai….jab hume kisi se pyaar hota hai na to hum usse apne app sare haqq de baithte hai…humare liye wo insane sabkuch ho jata hai…..tujhe janti hai jab tere uncle se meri shadi hui thi na to mere man me bhut swal the kaise honge kya hoga….parr dheer dheere jab mujhe unse pyaar hone laga to sab kuch accha lagne laga …..sab accha ho gya…..mai tujhse ye sab islye kah rahii kyunkii mai ek maa hu…..aur mujhe mlum hai aapni bachii ko kya sikhana hai…..samjhii ….

Shreya started crying and hugged roma tightly…..

Shreya :- thankyou maa…

Roma :- mujhe pata hai tu mere bête se bhut pyaar karti hai…..tu uske liye ekdum perfect hai…..

Shreya (shocked):- paar aapko kaise pata…

Roma (laughing):-bass pata hai…..and she remembered last night when she saw Daya and Shreya together…..

Roma :- beta mai chahti hu ki tu jald se jald meri bahu ban kar aa jaye iss ghar me…..mai aaj hi teri Dadu se baat karti hu…

Shreya blushed hard and ran towards the room…..

Dadi :- arre isse kya ho gaya bahu….

Roma :- pyaar ho gaya maa…..

Yash(confused):-matlab…..

Roma narrated her everything about Daya and Shreya….

Dadi :- raab ji ki mehar hai putar ki humare ghar itani acchi bahu ayegi…..

Yash :- maa aap ekdum sahi kah rahe ho mujhe shreya bhutt pasand hai…..

Mehak :- mujhe b didu yani ki bhabhi bhut pasand hai….

Everyone laughs loudly…..suddenly Abhijit with Tarika entered inside….

Abhi :- kyaa baat hai mom…..sab bare khush khush lag rahe….

Roma :- ekdum sahi waqt par aye ho tumlog ….

Tarika touched Dadi's feet and hugged everyone…

Tarika :- mom….kya baat hai….

Roma narrated her everything…..

Tarika (exciting):-ooh wowww…..shreya banegi meri dewranii ….mai bhut khush bhut zaydaa…

Abhi (POV):- ye to hona hi tha…

Abhi :- mom daya ko malum hai kya…..

Roma :- noo….usse hum surprise dengee…Yash hum aaj hi Shreya ki Dadu se mill ke rishta pakka kar lete hai…..

Yash :- thik hai …tum taiyari karo jaane ki mai office se jaldi aa jaunga…..

Roma :- Abhijit , Tarika beta tum log ek shandar party ki taiyarii karo…..mai chahti hu rishta pakka hote hi hum ek grand party de jisme hum Daya aur Shreya ki engagement aur Mehak ki lautne ki khushi dono ek sath manayenge….

Dadi :- ekdum sahii socha hai beta….

Roma :- ji maa…..

Abhijit :- thik hai maa mai taiyarii karta hu…

Mehak :- bhaii mai b aapki help karu?

Abhi :- nahi beta…app bas apna khyal rakhoo….Tarika hai na wo meri madad kar degi….

Tarika (smiling):- app bass apna khyal rakhiye nand ji….and she kissed mehak's head…..

Everyone was very happy…..

In evening…..

At 7 P.M

Yash :- Roma jaldii karo….

Roma :- bass aa gayi ji….

Yash :- ye Abhi aur bahu kahan rah gaye….

Roma :- wo log garii me humara wait kar rahe….

Yash :- okk chalo….

Mehak :- mujhe chor ke kahan jaa rahe ho aap log…..

Yash (laughingly):- aap ko chor ke hum kahi jaa sakte hai kya….

Mehak hugged her Dad tightly…..

Everyone reaches Dadu's place….

Dadu was very happy after knowing everything….

Roma :- hum jante hai ki shreya ka aapke alawa koi aur nahi islye app ki hi manjuri chaiye thi bas….

Dadu :- shreya abb mere hi nahi aapki b hai….

Everyone smiles on her and was very happy…..both Daya and Shreya was unknow of it…..

In Night …..

At 11 P.M.

Shreya was looking at the moon….and smiling suddenly her phone beeps it was a message from Daya…..

Shreya (POV):- ye Daya ka message iss waqt….

Message :- kya tum neeche aa sakti ho….

Shreya (shocked):- Daya iss waqt yahan kyu aye honge…..she wore her sleepers and came downstairs…..

Daya was standing their smiling…..

Daya :- hii….

Shreya (smiling ):- hello….app yahan iss waqt everything allright…

Daya :- haa….tumhe kahi le jana hai….

Shreya :- kahan….?

Daya :- bharosa hai….

Shreya :- koi shakk…

Daya :- gaari me baitho fir….

Shreya(smiling):- okk….

Shreya was in her denim shorts with pink T-shirt and sleepers with open hair…..

Daya (smiling):- waisee looking beautifull…..

Shreya (blushing):- thankyou….

They came to a beach…..the moon was looking beautifull and the shine of the moon was reflecting peace and love…..

Daya :- aao baithte hai….

Shreya smiled back in response…..

They sat beside eachother a little close…..

Shreya :- Daya aap yahan mujhe kyu laye hai itni raat ko….sab thik to hai na…..

Daya :- hmm….mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi shreya….

Shreya :- hann boliye na….

Daya (happily):- aaj humara rishta taye hua hai….

Shreya :- hmm….mujhe sabkuch bataya dadu ne….

Daya :- hmm mujhe b mom ne btaya….

Shreya :- app khush to hai na…..

Daya :- mai bhutt khush hu shreyaa ….par kya tum khush ho?

Shreya keeps her head in daya's lap and hugged his waist tightly….

Daya smiled on this…..and started caressing her hair….they was enjoing the silence which was not less than any conversation for both of them ….

After sometime…

Shreya :- Dayaa….

Daya :- hmmm…

Shreya :- aapko aur kuch kahna tha kya….

Daya ( teasingly):- nahii too….

Shreya(sadly) :- pakka na….

Daya (teasingly):- hann kyu?

Shreya (making innocent face):- nahi kuch nahii…..chalein abb….

Daya (smiling ):- okk….

Shreya walks in disappointment and Daya was walking behind her …..

Daya :- shreyaaa….

Shreya :- hann Daya….she turned and saw Daya seating on his knees with a rose flower smiling..….shreya got tears in her eyes….

Daya :- shreyaa I love u….do u love me?

Shreya nodded yes while crying and hugged Daya tightly…they both shared a bone crushing hug and started walking again….this time shreya was behind him….

Daya :- shreya gaari me baitho….he gets no response…..he turned and saw no one their…..

Daya (panic):- aree ye shreya kahan chalii gayi….shreyaaa…

He turned back and saw shreya seating on her knees….with the same rose which daya had given her….

Daya :- shreyaa….mai kitna dar gaya tha…..aur ase kyu baithii ho babu….

Shreya :- Daya …will u marry me?

A drop of tear fell from his eyes….

Daya make her stand …..and hugged her tightly and kissed her head..….

Daya :- ye b koi puchne wali baat hai …..meri honewali biwi ji…

Both shared a lovely laugh…..

_**Yohoo …. So what will happen next ye janee ke liye stay tuned and review karna bilkul b mat bhulna ….. and kaisi lagii ye chappy jarur batana ….…..**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss….**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here**__**…. **_

_**Kaise ho app sab hope so sab acche honge and apni apni lifes khub enjoy kar rahe honge…firstly I would like to thanks all guest and my friends for the love …please keep reading and supporting…..**_

_**So here we continue…**_

Both shared a lovely laugh…

Next morning…

Daya's house…..

Roma :- Mehak beta jara pandit ji ko phone karke puch kabtak aayenge…..

Mehak :- okk mom….

Yash :- Roma pandit ji aa gaye….

Roma :- aaiye aaiye pandit ji hum aap hi ka wait kar rahe the…..

Everyone sat on the sofa…

Dadi :- bahu jara pandit jo ko shreya aur Daya ki kundli to dikhaa..….

Roma :- ji maa abhi layi….

Roma came with the kundli after 10 minutes….

Yash :- kaha rah gayi thi itti der lag gayi…..

Roma :- wo darasal driver ko shreya ke ghar bheja tha kundli lane ….

Dadi :- beta kundli de do pandit ji ko…..

Roma :- ji maa….

Pandit ji matches the kundli very minutely and was smiling…

Dadi :- kya pata chala beta….

Pandit ji :- maa ji bhut acche bhagye hai aapki bahu ke…ghar me sakshatar laxmi ka parwesh hoga…..dono larka larki ki jori bhagwan ki hi marzi hai…..

Dadi(happily) :- tere lakh lakh shukriya mata rani….bahu sab ka muh mitha karwao…

Roma (smiling):- ji maa…..

Roma :- pandit ji abb koi accha sa muhrat nikal dijiye jaldi se…..

Pandit ji :- maaf kariyega lekin shadi ka muhrat sirf kal ka hai aur uske baad 3 saal baad hi shubh muhrat hai iss jori ke liyee….

Roma :- 3 saal baad …..ye bhut der ho jaigi….

Yash :- hann Roma….kyu na hum shadi kal hi kar le….

Pandit ji :- jii aati utam….kal muhrat bhut hi shubh hai…..

Mehak :- paar Dad …..mom ne to kal party rakhi hai wo v engagement ki fir shadi kaise…..

Dadi :- putar ji kal sare ghar wale aur dost ayenge hi …to engagement aur shadi ek sath hi kar lenge…..

Roma:- paar maa itna jaldi sab kaise hoga…..

Yash :- tum fikar mat karo humsab mil ke kar lenge….tum aaj hi shreyaa ki mehandi , haldi aur sangeet karwaao….

Roma :- thik hai mai shreya ki dadu ko inform kar deti hu….

Yash :- thik hai mai taiyari shuru karwata hu…

Dadi :- pandit ji aap shadi ki taiyari karwayi hum shadi kal hi karenge…..

Pandit ji nodded and left the place….

Roma called Dadu and described everything…..

Dadu :- paar Roma ji kal shadi kaise hoga…

Roma :- app bilkul fikar mat kariye aap bas shreya ko aashirwad dijiye bakki sab hum sambhal lenge…..app bas jaldi se yahan aa jaiye taaki hum shreya ki mehandi , haldi aur sangeet aaj kar le…

Dadu :- ji thik hai mai aati hu…

Call gets disconnected…..

Mehak :- mom maine parosiyon ko aur mehandi wali ko bulwa liya hai 1 baje se…..

Roma :- thik kiya beta waise b 10 bajj rahe hai…

Dadi :- mai shreya aur Daya ko bulwa leti hu…..

Roma :- thik hai maa….

Dadi called in office and informs them to come home immediately …..

Both came home running…..

Shreya :- maa kya hua sab thik to hai na…

Daya :- hann maa aapne hume is waqt kyu bulaya…

Roma :- Mehak jara inhe samjha…..mai busy hu …..

Mehak explains them the whole matter…

Shreya :- par maa hum kal hi shadi kaise karenge…..

Daya :- hann maa …..

Roma :- to 3 saal wait kar sakte ho…..

Daya :- nii niii…..mera matlb hai ki jo aplog thik samjhe….hum kal hi shadi karenge…..

Roma laughs ….shreya blushed hard…

Roma :- Shreya beta tu jaldi se Mehak ke sath designer ke pass jaa aur waha se se shadi ke lehnge ,haldi ke lenghenge aur mehandi ki saree le lenaaur han sangeet ke liye b le lena…..Tarika tum logo ko wahi join kar legii…..maine bakki logon ke liye saree wale ko bulwa liya hai…..aur han Mehak tu apne liye b shopping kar le lena…aur Daya tu b inke sath ja aur apni, Abhi ki aur hann Tarika ke b kapre le hi lena…..jaldi jaoo tum log 1 baje se pahle aa jana….rasme shuru karni haiii….sambhal kar jana…..

Daya :- okk maa…

When they were about to go….Yash called them from behind…..

Yash :-Daya….

Daya :- ji papa…..

Yash :- ye lo meri ATM card rakh lo…..

Daya :- naii papa iski jarurat nahi….

Yash :- shreya beta tum rakho aur isii ko use karna…..

Daya :- par papa…..

Yash :- jaoo ab…tumhe nahi apni bahu ko de raha hu…..

Shreya blushed on listening the word bahu…..Daya smiled…..

They left …..

At 12:30 P.M ….

They came back along with Tarika and Abhijit…..

Abhi :- Mom maine event manager se baat kar li hai…..they will manage everything their…..

Roma :- very good…..

Tarika :- mom….humne sari shopping kar li hai…..

Roma :- thik kiya beta ….maine b saree wale ko bulaya tha…humne b sab kuch le liya…..

Yash :- Roma food items…..dress items to ho gye tum sari rasmon ki taiyarii kar lo…..

Roma :- hann….dont worry….

Roma :- shreya beta jara dadu aur maa ki Madad kar de jwellery select karne me….

Shreya :- ji maa…..

Roma :- Mehak tu jakar dawai kha le….

Mehak :- okk mom…..

Tarika :- chalo maa mai aapki help kar deti hu….

Roma :- aaja beta….

Abhi :- papa maine sari taiyari kar di hai ek baar app khud dekh lete to accha rahta…

Yash :- thik hai beta chalo….

They left…everyone was very busy in the works….

At 1 :15 P.M.

Mehak :- mumma…..mehandi wali aa gayi….

Roma :- beta sab ko baithao aur shila se kah kar nashta lagwao …..

Mehak :- ji maa….

Roma :- aaiye aaiye baithiye….

Lady 1:- bahu ko bulwa lijiye mehandi ki rasm shuru karte hai….

Roma :- jii…Tarika beta jakar dekh to shreya taiyar hui ya nahi….

Tarika :- ji maa….

Tarika went to Mehak's room were shreya was ready…..she was looking stunning in green saree with golden blouse…with light jwelleries…..

Tarika :- kyaa baat hai madam….mera dewar to dekhte hi pagal ho jaigaa…..

Shreya :- kyaa Taruu kuch b bolti hai….

Both shared a laugh…..

Tarika took Shreya downstairs…..and make her sit on the tool…..

Lady 1 :- wahh Roma ji aapki bahu to bhut pyari hai…..

Lady 2:- hann lambi hath maari hai Dulhe raja ne…..waise wo hai kahan use b bulao use b to mehandi lagani hai….

Roma :- ji…..bilkull…

Daya came downstairs in his white pajama and green kurta looking very charming….as he saw shreya he smilied broadly and winked at her….shreya blushed…..

The Mehandi rasm gets started …..

Lady 3:- Shreya beta apne hone wale Pati ka namm batana ….

Shreya (blushing hard):- Daya…..

Daya smiled on this …..

All the mehandi rituals gets over and it was the time of sangeet…..

At 4 P.M.

Everyone was ready for sangeet…. Shreya was in baby pink lehanga looking gorgeous with open hairs and mehandi all over the hand and feet….Daya was in same dress…..Tarika was in beautiful black saree looking stunning while mehak was in yellow colour gown …..Roma was wearing golden saree …..everyone was looking stuning…..

Suddenly the light get off of the stage and …..

_**Yohoo …. So kaisi lagii ye chappy …hope u all are enjoing…I am enjoing too while writing the story…..may be the story will be fiished in next 1 or 2 chaps…..so I am really thankfull to everyone for loving and supporting the story…thanks for reading and as its last chappies going on so please do reviews more so that I can write more happy and lovely parts…if there is any suggestion then please tell me through ur reviews….**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care friends….**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here**__**…. **_

_**So here we continue…**_

Everyone was ready for sangeet…. Shreya was in baby pink lehanga looking gorgeous with open hairs and mehandi all over the hands and feet….Daya was in same dress…..Tarika was in beautiful black saree looking stunning while mehak was in yellow colour gown …..Roma was wearing golden saree …..everyone was looking stuning…..

Suddenly the light get off of the stage and ….A girl came into the light and was wearing black saree…and the music gets started….

_**Banno  
Ki mehndi kya kehna  
Banno  
Ka joda kya kehna  
Banno  
Lage hai phoolon ka gehna**_

_**Banno  
Ki aankhen kajrari  
Banno  
Lage sabse pyaari  
Banno  
Pe jaaon main vaari vaari**_

_**Ho ho.. o.. ho..**_

_**(Tarika came into light while dancing on the song)**_

_**Suddenly Abhijit also came on stage and started dancing with her….**_

_**Banno ki saheli..  
Resham ki dori  
Chhup chhup ke sharmaaye  
Dekhe chori chori (Repeat once)**_

_**Yeh maane ya na maane main toh ispe mar gaya  
Yeh ladki hai Allah, hai hai re Allah  
Yeh ladki hai Allah, hai hai re Allah…**_

_**(Tarika smiled on this and started dancing again…..Daya and shreya was looking and eachother and contuinuesly smiling)**_

_**Babul ki galiyaan..  
Na chad ke jaana  
Paagal deewana..  
Isko samjhana (Repeat once)**_

_**Dekho ji dekho yeh to mere peeche pad gaya  
Yeh ladka hai Allah, hai hai re Allah  
Yeh ladka hai Allah, hai hai re Allah**_

_**(Tarika blushed and came out of the stage….and dance got over….everyone clapped on this…..)**_

_**The song gets again started and everyone turned and saw Mehak on the stage ….they all clapped for her…she started dancing and song gets started….**_

_**Waha waha ramji, chu chu, chu chu  
Jodi kya banayi, chu chu, chu chu  
Bhaiya aur bhabhi ko, chu chu, chu chu  
Badhayi ho badhayi, chu chu, chu chu**_

_**Sab rasmo se badi hai jag mein,  
Dil se dil ki sagayi**_

_**Aapki kripa se yeh, chu chu, chu chu  
Shubh ghadi aai, chu chu, chu chu  
Jiji aur jija ko, chu chu, chu chu  
Badhayi ho badhayi, chu chu, chu chu**_

_**Sab rasmo se badi hai jag mein,  
Dil se dil ki sagayi**_

_**Mere bhaiya jo, chup baithe hain  
Dekho bhabhi yeh, kaise aithe hain  
Aise bade hi bhale hain**_

_**Aise bade hi bhale hain, mana thode manchale hain  
Par aap ke siva, kahi bhi naa phisle hain**_

_**Dekho dekho khud pe, chu chu, chu chu  
Jiji itrayi,  
Bhaiya aur bhabhi ko, chu chu, chu chu  
Badhayi ho badhayi, chu chu, chu chu**_

_**Sab rasmo se badi hai jag mein,  
Dil se dil ki sagayi**_

_**Waha waha ramji, chu chu, chu chu  
Arae waha waha ramji, chu chu, chu chu**_

_**Waha waha ramji**_

_**Suno jijaji, aji aapke liye  
Meri jiji ne, bade tap hain kiye  
Mandiro mein kiye phere**_

_**Mandiro mein kiye phere, puja sanjh sawere  
Tin lok taintis, devo ko yeh rahi ghere**_

_**Jaisi maine mangi thi, chu chu, chu chu  
Waisi bhabhi pai,  
Jiji aur jija ko, chu chu, chu chu  
Badhayi ho badhayi, chu chu, chu chu**_

_**Sab rasmo se badi hai jag mein,  
Dil se dil ki sagayi**_

_**Waha waha ramji, chu chu, chu chu  
Arae waha waha ramji, chu chu, chu chu**_

_**Waha waha ramji…**_

_**Everyone clapped with lots of joy and happiness…a drop of tears fell from Shreya's eye…..Daya consoles her…..**_

Roma :- wahh Mehak beta kitni asani se tumne apni nand hone ke sath sath behan hone ka b farz nibha diya…..very good baccha…..

Mehak :- Mom…..Shreya meri bhabhi hone se pahle meri didu hai…soo….

Shreya :- I love uhh Ishu….

Mehak :- I love u too Didu….

Both hugged eachother tightly…..

_**Nai jaana  
Nai jaana mere maye, Mai aide naal nai jaana**_

_**Nai jaana  
Nai jaana mere maye, Mai aide naal nai jaana**_

_**(shreya came on floor and started dancing)**_

_**Pehli Pehli vaar menu dyor lene aagaya  
Pehli Pehli vaar menu dyor lene aagaya**_

_**Dyor de naal meri jandiye bala  
Kund chukiya na jaaye  
Mua boleya na jaaye  
Kunda kholeya na jaaye**_

_**Dyor ve, dyor de dill da chor mai aide naal nai jaana  
Nai jaana  
Nai jaana mere maye, mai aide naal nai jaana**_

_**Dooji Dooji vaar menu jeth lene aagaya **_

_**(looking towards Abhijit)**_

_**Dooji Dooji vaar menu jeth lene aagaya**_

_**Jeth de naal meri jandiye bala  
Kund chukeya na jaaye  
Mua boleya na jaaye  
Kunda kholeya na jaaye**_

_**Haan jeth le  
Jeth da mota pett mai aide naal nai jaana **_

_**(everyone laughs loudly and Abhijit shyies on this….)**_

_**Nai jaana  
Nai jaana mere maaye, mai aide naal nai jaana**_

_**(looking towards Daya and winking him) **_

_**Teeji teeji vaar menu aap lene aagaya  
Teeji teeji vaar menu aap lene aagaya  
Mahiye de naal menu jaaya vi jaaye  
Kund chukeya vi jaaye  
Mua boleya vi jaaye  
Kunda kholeya vi jaaye**_

_**Haan Mahiya ve,  
Mahiya dol sipaiyan mai aide naal turr jaana**_

_**Haan mahiya ve,  
Mahiya dol sipaiyan mai aide naal turr jaana  
Nai jaana,  
Nai jaana meri maye, Mai aide naal nai jaana**_

_**Nai jaana,  
Nai jaana meri maye, Mai aide naal nai jaana**_

_**Mai aide naal nai jaana**_

_**Mai aide naal nai jaana…..**_

When she was about get down from the stage…..music started again and she saw Daya dancing …

_**Le jana ,le jana mutiyaare main tenu naal le jana**_

_**Le jana , le jana heeriye mai aj tenu le jana**_

_**Le jana ,le jana mutiyaare main tenu naal le jana…..**_

_**(shreya blushed hard on this and covered her face with her hands)**_

_**(Everyone laughs on this….)**_

_**Pehli pehli baar tere deor nu main bhejeya**_

_**Pehli pehli baar chote veer nu main bhejeya**_

_**Bhabhi nu tu naal leke aayi kehke bhejeya**_

_**Bhabhi nu tu naal leke aayi kehke bhejeya…**_

_**Deor de naal tu kato aayi na**_

_**Kund chukeya e na**_

_**Muho boleya e na**_

_**Kunda kholeya e na**_

_**Deor ve khali ditta mod**_

_**Ve kedi gallo nai aana**_

_**Le jana ,le jana mutiyaare main tenu naal le jana**_

_**Le jana , le jana heeriye mai aj tenu le jana….**_

_**Duji duji vaar tere jeth nu main bhejeya**_

_**Duji duji vaar vadey veer nu main bhejeya**_

_**Gal jake phone te karayi kehke bhejeya**_

_**Gal jake phone te karayi kehke bhejeya….**_

_**Jeth de naal kedi gallo aayi na**_

_**Kund chukeya e na**_

_**Muho boleya e na**_

_**Kunda kholeya e na**_

_**Jeth ve kar kar mudeya wait**_

_**Ve kedi gallo nai aana**_

_**Le jana ,le jana mutiyaare main tenu naal le jana**_

_**Le jana , le jana heeriye mai aj tenu le jana…**_

_**Teeji teeji vaar ve main aap laen aagya**_

_**Teeji teeji vaar tenu aap laen aagya**_

_**Kisi naal aayi na main aap laen aagya**_

_**Kisi naal aayi na main aap laen aagya**_

_**Mere naal theho jaaya vi jaye**_

_**Kund chukeya vi jaye**_

_**Muho boleya vi jaye**_

_**Kunda kholeya vi jaye**_

_**Aaya ve tera dol sipaaiya**_

_**Ve tenu lekar tur jaana**_

_**(Daya came and took Shreya with her and started dancing with her)**_

_**Le jana ,le jana mutiyaare main tenu naal le jana**_

_**Le jana , le jana heeriye mai aj tenu le jana**_

_**Ve tenu lekar tur jana…**_

Shreya started crying and everyone consoles her Daya came to her and hugged her kissed his head ….

Shreya :-thankyou….thankyou so much everyone for this….

Everyone smiled on this…..

Soon the party gets over after sometime…..

Roma :- Beta Shreya I know tu bhut thak gayi hogi but beta bass abb haldi bach gayi hai wo rasm b kar le …..

Shreya :- jii maa…..

Dadu :- Daya beta chal tu b…..Mehak beta jaa Shreya ko kamre me le jaa aur haldi ki taiyaari karwa …

Tarika :- mai b jaati hu….

Roma :- han beta ja…..Daya jaa tu b kapre change kar le….

Daya :- okk mom…..

Soon everyone came to the hall were haldi function Is to be held…..

Shreya came downstairs with Mehak and Tarika …..she was wearing a yellow shoulderless gown with rose jwelleries looking superb…..Daya also came in white and yellow pajama AND kurta….both stared and eachother and smiled…..Daya winked and her give her flying kiss….shreya blushed hard…..

Soon they were at their respective places and all the rituals gets started…everyone put haldi on Shreya and Daya both…they were very happy…rituals get over within 1 hour….

Roma :- Mehak beta Shreya ko aapne kamre me le jaoo…..aur jakar tum sab b aram karo….

Mehak :- hann Didu aaj bhar aap mere kamre me so jao….kal se to aap bhai ke kamre me hi rahogi…..

Everyone laughs and Dareya blushed…..

Roma :- Dadu app maa ji ke room me jakar aaram kar lijiye kal subh waise b hume jaldi uthna hai….

Dadi :- han hann samdhan jii chaliyee thora gappe maar le…

Dadu :- ji bilkull…..

Both left…..Yash also moved toward his room…..

Roma :- Tarika beta maine tumhra aur Abhijit ka kamra khulwa diya hai jaa beta jakar aaram kar….

Tarika :- yess mom….good night….

Everyone left towards their room…

Shreya was sleeping peacefully…..suddenly her phone vibrates….

She saw a call coming and was shocked…

_**Yohoo …. So kaisi lagii ye chappy and what will happen next ye janne ke liye stay tuned…. Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**Next chapter will be updated after completing 130 reviews….**_

_**Guest :- Thankyou so much dear **_

_**Bittu :- Thankyou so much Bittu ji for reading and reviewing every stories and chaps…..tke cree…lots of love to uh…**_

_**Poonam :- Thanks dear for lovely reviews…..keep on reading….**_

_**Sab :- Thanks dear Sab …..lots of love….**_

_**Lover CID Couples:- Thankyou so muchhh dear friend…..lots of lovee….take care..**_

_**Kavya :- Thanks dear for enjoying and keep on loving and supporting…lots of love to uh….**_

_**Riya :- Thanks Riya for the regularity…and lets see what will happen next…..hope u r enjoing…..i will come with another Dareya one soon stay tuned…..lots of love…..**_

_**Manisha :- Thankyou dear….**_

_**Suhashinivsk 1977:- Thanks for the review dear…..i m missing ur reviews in chap 15….go through it dear…..thanks for love and support keep continue…..lots of love …take care….**_

_**Thanks to every guest here for the reviews…..**_

_**And at last Thankyou so much to all my silent readers I love when I see the number of views to the chapters but gets disappointed at the same time…because I don't get ur reviews….. plsss plss plsss share ur views…..**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care friends….**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here…. **_

_**And this chapter is going to be little bit romatic as per my reader request I have added some romance content so let me know whether u enjoyed it or not…..**_

_**So here we continue…**_

She saw a call coming and was shocked …..

Shreya :- ye Daya iss waqt kyu call kar rahe mujhe…

She received the call…..

Shreya :- hello….

Daya :- kya bat hai meri jaan bari jaldi phone utha li…..

Shreya (blushing):-aisa kuch nahi wo mai to bass….

Daya :- accha ye sab choro aur neeche aa jao…

Shreya :- kyaaaa?

Daya :-hann itna kyu shock ho rahi…..tum khud aaogi ya mai aau lene?

Shreya :- aree naiii naiii …..mai aati hu…..

Daya :- accha suno…..tumhare room ke bahar main ek bag rakha usme tumhre liye kuch hai…

Shreya :- are parr Daya…

But the phone gets disconnected ….

Shreya (P.O.V):- ye Daya v na…..ufffff….

She opened the door of the room slowly and found a poly bag …..she opened the bag and saw a gift packed beautifully…..she smiled and open the box and was shocked to see a Red Saree with Golden blouse and a set of jwelleries…..

Shreya :- ye sab kya haii….

Suddenly she received a call…

Daya :- kaisa laga?

Shreya :- Daya ye to bhut pyara hai…..but mai isse pehankar jaungi kahan…..its very heavy….

Daya :- soo simple….neeche aaogi…..

Shreya :- but Daya…..

Daya :- pleaseee…

Shreya :- fine…..wait I am coming…..

Daya :- come soon…

Shreya gets ready in 10 minutes and came downstairs with baby step hiding from everyone….

Daya was waiting for her on his bullet bike…he was in his casual jeans and white shirt…..he saw Shreya coming towards him and was shocked to see her she was looking perfect beauty…

Shreya :- Daya …..hume jana kaha hai…..

Daya :- baitho to sahi batata hu…

Shreya :- but mujhe bike pe baithne me dar lagta hai….

Daya :- bharosa nahi hai….

Shreya :- hai….parr…..

Daya :- trust me…..

She smiled on this and sat on his bike …..she holds Daya's waist tightly…Daya smiled on this…..and moved towards his destination…..

On the way…

Shreya :- Daya abb to btao na hum Kaha jaa rahe?

Daya :- Date pe…..

Shreya :- whatt…..

Daya :- what ….whatttt?

Shreya :- par Daya kal to humari shadi hai na fir ajj Date kyu…..

Daya :- kyunki kal se to tum meri biwi ban jaogi na….bass aaj bhar meri Girlfriend ho…

Shreya :- hhahhahahhah…omggg Daya…I just love uh….

Daya :- I love uh too babu…..

Daya stopped his bike on his fav. Spot…..JUHU BEACH…..

Shreya :- wowww…..its so beautiful…..

The whole place was decorate with candles and rose petals…the moon was looking beautiful on the candle lights….everything was perfect about the night…..

Daya :- tumhe pasand aya….

Shreya :- bhutt bhutt bhutt jadyaa…thankyouu thankyouu so much ….

She hugged him tightly…..he too responded….

Daya :- chalo cake cut karte hai…..

Shreya :- okk….

They both enjoyed their food and cakes together…..

Daya :- shreyaa….

Shreya :- yess…..

Daya :- would u like to Dance with me…..

Shreya :- yahan?

Daya :- why not…..wait…

He plays a music on his phone…..and she asked for her to join….she accepted his hand …she put his one hand on his shoulder and another in his hand…he slided his one hand to her bare waist and another in her hand…

_**BACKGROUND MUSIC…**_

_**Sajde Mein Yoon Hi Jhukta Hoon**_

_**Tum Pe Hi Aa Ke Rukta Hoon**_

_**Kya Ye Sab Ko Hota Hai **_

_**(Both was looking in eachothers eyes deeply and lovingly)**_

_**Hum Ko Kya Lena Hai Sab Se**_

_**Tum Se Hi Sab Baatein Ab Se**_

_**Ban Gaye Ho Tum Meri Dua**_

_**Sajde Mein Yun Hi Jhukta Hoon**_

_**Tum Pe Hi Aa Ke Rukhta Hoon**_

_**Kya Yeh Sab Ko Hota Hai**_

_**(Daya leaned towards Shreya slowly…)**_

_**Hum Ko Kya Lena Hai Sab Se**_

_**Tum Se Hi Sab Baatein Ab Se**_

_**Ban Gaye Ho Tum Meri Dua**_

_**Khuda Jaane Ke Main Fida Hoon**_

_**Khuda Jaane Main Mitt Gaya**_

_**Khuda Jaane Ye Kyun Hua Hai**_

_**Ke Ban Gae Ho Tum Mere Khuda**_

_**(Daya kissed her lips smoothly and deeply Shreya responded with same passion)**_

_**Tu Kahe To Tere Hi**_

_**Kadam Ke Main Nishanon Pe**_

_**Chalun Rukun Ishaare Pe**_

_**Tu Kahe To Khwabon Ka**_

_**Bana Ke Main Bahana Sa**_

_**Mila Karun Sirhaane Pe**_

_**Tum Se Dil Ki Baatein Seekhin**_

_**Tum Se Hi Ye Raahein Seekhin**_

_**Tum Pe Marr Ke Main To Ji Gaya**_

_**Khuda Jaane Ke Main Fida Hoon**_

_**Khuda Jaane Main Mitt Gaya**_

_**Khuda Jaane Ye Kyun Hua Hai**_

_**Ke Ban Gae Ho Tum Mere Khuda**_

The song gets over and both came out of the Trance …..

Shreya (nervousness ):- wo hume ab chalna chahiye …..

Daya (smiling ):- hmmm chalo….

They came home silently…..

When shreya was about to go in her room…..Daya called her….

Daya :- shreya …..

Shreya (turning):- hmm…..

Daya :- r u okk…..

Shreya (smiling):- yess….

Daya (winking):- u have to be…..he said this and left emitiately…..

Shreya laughs on this and went to sleep dreaming about the next morning….

Next morning…

At 11 A.M.

In Hall…..

Roma :- Mehak beta….jakar dekh Shreya kahan hai…

Mehak :- mom…wo so rahi hai…..

Roma :- aab tak so rahi uski tabiyat to thik hai na…

Mehak :- hann mom…tabiyat bilkul thik hai…..

Dadi :- tu pareshan mat ho bahu…..usee sone do waise b abhi koi rasme b nahi karni haii…..aram karne de use….

Roma :- hann Maa app thik kah rahi bechari thak gayi hogii…

Tarika came downstairs…..

Roma :- beta Tarika maine sare gifts pack karne ko de diya tha Ramu Kakaa ko jakar dekh hua ki nahi…..

Tarika :- jii maa…

Roma :- Abhijit kahan hai….

Tarika :- wo maa wo Daya ke sath gaye hai bahar….

Roma :- chal thik hai…..

Suddenly Abhijit came inside with Daya while discussing something…..

Roma :- are Abhi tu aa gya mai tujhe hi dhundh rahi thi…

Abhi :- han maa bolo na….

Roma :- beta wo tune pandit ji se bat to kar li koi kami nahi rahni chahiye….

Abhi (Smiling):- mom don't worry ….app bilkul fikar mat karo everything is ready….

Roma kissed on Abhi's head and Daya's too…..

Suddenly a voice came from Mehak's room…..

Voice :- aaahhhhhh….

Everyone was shocked with this….

Roma :- ye to Shreya ki awaj hai…..

They all ran and saw that shreya was crying sitting on bed while cuddling herself…

Daya :- kya hua shreya….are u okk?

Shreya (crying):- Dayaa…..she hugged him tightly…..he was consoling her…..

Roma :- kya hua beta?

Shreya pointed something with her finger….everyone turned their gaze and saw a spider…

Everyone started laughing loudly….

Daya :- Shreya bacchaa ye spider hai…..

Shreya :- hann….i know mujhe isse bhut dar lagta hai Daya isse yahan se hatao na….

Abhi (laughing):- mai hatata hu…

Roma :- dekho beta hat gya spider ab tum daro matt thik hai….

Shreya nodded…..

Roma (smiling):- chalo chalo sab ….kaam pe lag jao apne apne…..

Everyone left the room except Daya…..both were still in hug…..Daya parted them and said…..

Daya :- I love uh….

Shreya :- love uh too…..

Daya :- abb chalo ready ho jao….Shadii karne chalna hai na….

Shreya nodded yes….and both shared a lovely laugh…

In Evening…..

At 7 P.M.

They all went to the venue…..the place was decorated as a bride, looking stunning with the comination of red roses and white roses…with beautiful lamps and lights…..

Roma was wearing a Red saree with golden Jwelleries ….Mehak was wearing a green lehanga…..Tarika was in light pink saree with golden border and golden jwelleries…..looking stunning…

Roma:- beta Tarika…..

Tarika :- yess mom….

Roma :- jakar dekh shreya taiyaar hui ya nahi…..muhrat ka waqt ho gya pandit ji bula rahein…..

Tarika :- yes mom….mai usse lekar aati hu…..

Roma :- hann jao…..

Tarika came to shreya's room where she was getting ready…..as she entered she saw Shreya in baby pink designer lehanga…..with the perfect combination of Green , white and golden jwelleries…..she was looking speechless in the bridal look….

Tarika :- wow….shreyaa looking amazing…..tujhe kisi ki najar na lage…..

Shreya :- hahahahahha…thankyouu

Tarika :- chalein mera dewar tera wait kar raha…..

Shreya (blushing):- kya Tarika tu b na…chal….

Tarika and Shreya both came downstairs …..and Daya was shocked to see Shreya looking Gorgeous…..

Abhi (laughing):- oye Daya muhh to band kar le warna makkhi chala jayega….

Daya (blushing):- kya boss tu b…..

Both laughs…..Now its time of Shreya to see her Groom…..she slowly looked at him and smiled…..he was wearing a pink kurta with golden Pajama and Golden sehra…..looking a perfect handsome Groom…

Soon all the rituals gets over and the marriage gets completed…..they both are now tied in a strong bond…after the marriage gets finished everyone backed to the home…..

Roma :- beta Tarika …Shreya ki aarti tum karo iss ghar ki bari bahu ho…

Tarika :- par maa mai kaise…..

Yash :- jao beta…..

A dropped of tear slept from her eyes…

She does the GRIH PARWESH rituals of shreya and welcomes her…..

Roma :- aao beta…..waise to ye ghar tere liye bilkul naya nahi hai…par aaj pehali baar tu is ghar me bahu banker aayi hai jakar matarani ka ashirwad le le…..Tarika beta le jao dono ko…..

Tarika :- jii maa…..

Both takes the blessing of Godess and everyone …

Yash :- Roma agar sari rasme ho gayi ho to dono ko kamre me le jao…..sab bhut thakk gaye hai…..

Roma :- jii …mehak beta le ja bhabhi ko…..

Mehak :- aao bhabhiii

She took Daya and Shreya to Daya's room…

When Daya was about to enter the room….Mehak blocked the gate…..

Mehak :- ahmmm…..itnii asani se nahi bhaiya…..

Daya (confused):- matlab….

Mehak :- matlab ki pahle neg do fir hi andar jana allowed hoga…..

Daya :- par…..

Tarika :- aree dewar ji uska hakk hai de dijiye na…..

Daya :- okk bhabhiiii…..he gave a bundle of note to Mehak and she allowed to enter the inside…

Everyone left the room…..

Daya :- shreya tum change kar lo mai aata hu,…..

Shreya :- kahan jaa rahe…..

Daya (smiling):- bass ataa hu tum change kar lo….tumhare kapre already cupboard me rakhwa diye hai maa ne…..

Shreya nodded and Daya left…

Shreya took a pink light saree and changed the clothes…..she sat near the window and started staring the moon…suddenly the door opens …

Shreya (without turning):- aa gye Daya…..

Daya (shocked):- tumhe kaise pata…..

Shreya (smiling):-abb bhi aapko lagta hai ki app mujhse alag hain?app ki dhadkan mujhse juri hai Daya…..jabb b aap pass hote hai kambakhaat joro se dhadkane lagta hai…..

Daya (hugging from back):- I promise uh shreya….har takleef ko tumhe chune se pahle mujhse guzarna hoga….kyunki tumhe chune ka haqq sirf aur sirf mera hai….

Shreya turns and hugged him tightly…..

Daya broke the hug and kissed on her head , eyes , cheeks and on her neck …

Shreya just moaned…..

Daya took shreya to the bed and lay her down…..

Shreya was moaning on his kisses…

Daya :- looking like I am hitting at right place…..

Shreya blushed hard…..Daya gave a love bite on her neck…..

Shreya :- ahhhhh Daya…..

Daya :- shhh…kuch mat bolo ….just feell…

Shreya just surrendered herself….

Daya removes her saree …..shreya was blushing badly…Daya removes his kurta…..

Shreya sees spell bound…

Daya :-kya hua shreya?

Shreya just put her hand on Daya's hard chest feeling the counters….and kisses on his heart….

Daya hugs her tightly….

Shreya( whispering in his ears):-It's first time for me ,I m very nervous …

Daya :-it's first time for me too….don't worry I will be gentle…..he said caressing her neck with his thumb….

Shreya (blushing):- "noo….don't be!"….she said this and turned her face shyly surrendering herself in front of him…..

Daya smiled on this and replied:- "as u wish my wife"…

Daya started kissing on her neck while sucking it and biting it all these while Shreya was just moaning now Daya can't stop himself in making Shreya his forever so he attacked her lips and starting sucking and biting them while kissing shreya was just moaning simply…..

He removed his rest clothes and make love with Shreya…..a union so strong that made Shreya shiver to the core which she will rember through her whole life…when all was done shreya keep her head on Daya's chest while he was caressing her hairs lovingly…..

Daya :- are you alright Shreya ….

Shreya :- I am feeling great…

Daya (smiling):- Now you are mine forever…..

Shreya blushed and kissed on his chest…..

Shreya :- I love uhh Daya…..

Daya :- I love uhh too baby…

Soon they both drifted into sleep dreaming about their future….

_**Yohoo …. So this was the finall end of the story I hope u all enjoyed this journey with me….it was very beautiful for me …..thanks for everyone's love and support ….and plss plss plss jarur batana how was the chapter…thankyou so much all….agar app logo ko ye story pasand aayi to plzz do review and let me know that whether u want a new Dareya one or not…**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss…..**_

_**See u soon with a new story….**_


End file.
